


Game Nielging Vs Nielchin (side-scenario drabbles of Life of the Rich and Infamous)

by heartykeykeke



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, Love Triangle, M/M, Prediction, Rivalry, Romance, Scenarios, School Life, Side-stories, Two Daniels, What Ifs, chaebols, comment if you guessed correctly, dating game, good luck, nielchin, nielging, rich kids, versus game, win a prize
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 36,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: I had a fun idea while I was writing Life of the Rich and Infamous. What if I were to make it like a dating story game with options that you could choose that led to different scenarios? Or the two different guys that Seongwoo's interested in? I could even give a prize for readers correctly guessing what my original plot was.It's not something that will make any sense if read separately, so wait just a bit for the chapters to be revealed one by one before seeing the newest chapters. I'll update this first and then i'll put the links soon after into the recently updated chapter of the original story. It's no fun if you look in advance at what the winner is, so I'll just trust you guys who want to play~Click for further instructions~
Relationships: Kang Daniel & Ong Seongwu, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Instructions & Rules

The game ‘niel-ging vs niel-chin’ is really simple! Inside of Life of the Rich and Infamous chapter, you will come across some places where there is a break in the story. There are two options posted which you can choose from in relation to a character’s next action. Click the link that you think will be the ‘Author’s Choice,’ which is my original intention for the plot. If you guessed right, leave a comment below the side-story chapter you just read for the chance to receive an award! You can cheat but it's less fun that way haha.

Even if you got ‘The Alternative' on your first guess, I hope that you will also check out the other link, the next chapter of the side-stories section where you can read the ‘Alternative’ which is usually spicier. Just a fun 'what if' situation that I thought of. More treats for you~ It's a bit more of a challenge for me, so it might be difficult to update weekly but I'll be trying my best!

Do note that not every A/B scenario you come across will be both Jonathan and Daniel, but most cases are thus the title. Especially with the first chapter, well, Seongwoo hasn't met Daniel yet, only Jonathan, so just have a little understanding and patience there. Daniel comes into the picture from chapter 2 on~

Happy reading and good luck guessing! May the force of Science and Gravity be with you!

If you chose 'Author's Choice', this message will appear in the chapter summary : Congratulations! You’ve correctly found the ‘Author’s Choice’! After you read, be sure to comment that you guessed correctly in order to receive in award. 

If you chose 'The Alternative', then this message will appear in the chapter summary : Aw, too bad~ You weren’t able to guess correctly this time. You’ve selected ‘The Alternative’. I hope that the scenario is enjoyable and you’ll say what you thought about it below the chapter anyway! Good luck on your next guess!


	2. Option A : Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! You’ve correctly found the ‘Author’s Choice’! After you read, be sure to comment that you guessed correctly in order to receive in award.

Jonathan reached out one arm to pat the guy’s leg. “We’ll have to run then. Go first. Now.”

Seongwoo bolted as soon as the Korean with the bleached hair told him to, turning and racing down the street as fast as he could while keeping an iron grip on his bag should the men try to catch the straps and rip it off his back. Jonathan was on his heels, pushing him forward to run faster while gripping the carrier up to his chest so it wouldn’t be as easily snatched.

They flashed down the street like marathon runners competing at the finish line, running as fast and far as their lungs and aching limbs would allow. Luckily they were naturally athletic, swift, and had incredibly long legs that allowed for wide strides.

It didn’t appear that their pursuers were the same and the hot weather deterred them further. Within a few minutes of running after them, the group gave up. Maybe they hated sweating. Maybe they didn’t have on the right sort of shoes. Maybe they were too lazy. Maybe they figured that whatever he had wasn’t worth all that effort.

Just in case, the blonde said they should keep going until they were out of that neighborhood, as long as his stamina could handle it. Seongwoo was the sort of person that abhorred exercise unless it involved walking Moonlight or moving his fingers on a keyboard. However, he lied that he could keep going, ignoring the stinging stich in his side. He tried his best to keep up, though it was amazing that the blonde could run faster than him even after several minutes of carrying his heavy suitcase. It seemed he was as athletic and fit as his outer appearance suggested.

I envy that, why wasn’t I born with any balance between creative and athletic talent, Seongwoo thought with a huff, pausing to catch his breath because his legs were as heavy as anchors and his chest felt like it was being ripped with a crane.

His hero glanced back, looking concerned. Then, he jogged back, grabbed his hand and tugged with a tired smile, his perfect skin glistening and dewy like the moonlight reflected on a lake. Positively gorgeous when he was sweaty, as if he hadn’t been handsome enough.

“Come on, just a bit more and we’ll be somewhere safe. You can do it.”

The feel of his hand was pleasant, secure, and comforting, as if he was a reliable person that he could literally put his life (and maybe his heart?) right into. His encouragement, trust, and that cheerful, sure, soothing tone acted like a vitamin-filled energy surge. He felt power spreading and exuding out from him like a Bleach character.

“Okay, yes, I can. Let’s go!” the flushing traveler responded with a determined look on his sweaty, pale face and an affirmative nod, squeezing the other’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the game. You've just read your first extra scenario of the story Life of the Rich and Infamous. I hope that it was entertaining~ If you clicked on this as your first guest, then you deserve an award. Be sure you comment about it! I'll tally up the guesses and choose the top two winners for a prize~ If you have time, go read the other choice to see what scenario you're missing out on!
> 
> Thanks for playing. May the odds be in your favor next game!


	3. Option B: Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aw, too bad~ You weren’t able to guess correctly this time. You’ve selected ‘The Alternative’. I hope that the scenario is enjoyable and you’ll say what you thought about it below the chapter anyway! Good luck on your next guess!

Seongwoo was nervous as he prepared to sprint backwards, expecting that the blonde would take off like an Olympian and he’d follow on his heels as fast as he could away from the danger like a scared turtle. He was starstruck when instead of running, the man lunged forward with a warrior cry. The carrier he was clutching at the handle became a lethal weapon, being swung in the air and knocking down people like bowling pins, striking them in the head or chest if they were quick enough to dodge the swing.

Seongwoo stayed back, eyes widened in awe, seriously impressed by the real-life action scene folding out in front of him. It was as if he’d found himself planted in the middle of a martial arts movie, as the role of the damsel in distress. The golden-haired main lead swiveled, kicking his legs in a flurry after the weapon had served its purpose and some struggling, groaning Americans returned. They fell back like knocked down pins again, one by one in a brutal fashion.

He scrunched his face and winced, imagining the stinging bruises that those strong kicks and solid heels would inflict. He didn’t feel any sympathy for them though, because they had it coming. It was nothing but self-defense. They were the ones that tried to steal from him and were threatening them with a gun. They were also fully-grown adult men, so there was no reason why they couldn’t fight back.

After five minutes, the only thing different about the blonde’s fresh, boy next door appearance was that he looked tired and wiped some sweat from his face with his T-shirt, accidentally flashing a lovely eight pack of defined white chocolate, one part slightly heart shaped. That was what got Seongwoo flushed and dabbing at his wet temple. While the men were flat on the ground, groaning and clutching their injured bodies, too hurt to bounce back up and fight on this time around. The Korean-American had completely defeated them with his strong windmill karate-master-like kicks.

“It’s hot, right? That was a terrific workout I actually sort of needed. Glad I chose to save you,” the man commented cheerfully with a breathtaking, blindingly bright smile, looking over his shoulder, lightly panting from all the exercise.

It reminded Seongwoo of the ending close-up shot at broadcast shows. He really had that dreamy idol sort of feeling like he’d be loved immensely by the whole nation if he chose to be a singer. The smile, the charming eyes, the fluffy platinum blond hair, he looked like he’d be Korea’s next it boy. Well, he certainly would be Seongwoo’s one-pick if he was on a survival show. He was already feeling like a fanboy after all that fancy Jacki Chan meets Mission Impossible stuff.

“Um, thanks. Are you alright?” he murmured, feeling oddly bashful.

“Sure, never better. How about yourself? That must have been one hell of a culture shock.”

“Just lucky that it wasn’t a culture shot, if you know what I mean,” Seongwoo responded with a shaky laugh.

The blonde burst out into bubbly, dorky laughter that didn’t subside for quite some time, huge dimples splitting his fleshy dumpling cheeks. His laugh and smile were beautiful, adorable, and a special sort of healing medicine. He was just a huge bundle of joy and purity which seemed to cleanse and refresh the viewers soul.

“Haha. Culture shock, culture shot. Good one! Ah, that’s really funny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, better luck next game, guys. Thank you for reading and would appreciate your thoughts on the scenario anyways. Usually alternate ones will be a bit more exciting/dramatic/spicier so it's def worth the read! Now go back and click the other option to see what you're missing out on!


	4. Option A: Stall Food Date in Times Square

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aw, too bad~ You weren’t able to guess correctly this time. You’ve selected ‘The Alternative’. I hope that the scenario is enjoyable and you’ll say what you thought about it below the chapter anyway! Good luck on your next guess!

“How nice it would be if my face was up there on those flashing billboards someday…Do you think that’s possible, Jonny? How many years would it take for me to become that level of successful?”

“Hmm, maybe if you chose an acting or singing field, then by your late twenties, early thirties, I suppose? I’m sure you’d be popular, especially with fanboys. You’ve got a face that doesn’t disappoint.”

“Speaking of, I heard that the stall foods here never disappoint. I’m hungry. Do you know any good places?” Seongwoo abruptly changed the topic, turning away from the large moving advertisement of some Korean idol he was looking at.

They were wearing matching loose Off-White shirts and Patagonia wind breakers, standing at the corner of a street in the middle of Times Square which was beautifully lit up like Vegas, slightly less crowded and noisy than it was in the afternoon so they were able to stroll around and enjoy the cooler night air and city scenery. The boy with the camera slung around his neck really loved this area and had been dying to go back here, this time experiencing all the pretty neon lights and vibrant music of the night life. Previously, he and his family had been feeling home sick and had difficulty eating American food, so they’d just gone to a Korean restaurant. This time around, he wanted to try the local foods. Taking photos all day long had him starving.

He’d done some research and many visitors recommended to eat at the food stalls in Times Square which had been there for decades and were all successful because of their famous signature dishes. Supposedly, they were better and cheaper than what was sold at restaurants or pubs around downtown. He’d been looking forward to the new foods right after the uncountable rows of lit-up, flashing signs and well-made video advertisements decorating the buildings along the main street.

“Sure, hyung. I’ll be your guide. I know all about street food. I absolutely love it. What are you feeling like trying?”

“I don’t know. I’ll just go with whatever you recommend.”

He’d learned to trust Jonathan’s tastes in foods since he was a food junkie. He was the sort to stand in line for two hours to eat something that he knew would taste amazing and spend hours checking food blogs and the comments reviewing them before eating out. Unlike Seongwoo, he never simply ate to fill his stomach. He enjoyed it and thus made careful choices, just as was the case with music he listened to and movies that he watched. In that way, he was detail-oriented and artistic. He could also draw cute cartoon characters that Seongwoo told him he should consider selling to messenger app companies someday because he could picture them becoming popular emoticons.

Jonathan recommended they try a philly cheese steak sandwich, a piece of rich cherry sauce covered New York cheesecake, and a traditional but famous New York style hot dog. They were all so delicious that Seongwoo hogged and refused to share. The second bite of the hot-dog they were sharing that the excited, greedy Seongwoo took was overly zealous, resulting in the sauce dropping on his hands and coating his mouth. Jonathan laughed, passing him a napkin for his stained hands.

“Hello, there Kernal Mustard. Nice mustache,” he teased.

Seongwoo pouted, turning into sulky kitten mode. “Meanie. Little help please.”

“I’m glad that you’re enjoying the food, hyung. But you don’t need to stuff. I’m not going to steal it. That’s like taking candy from a baby. I’m full and happy just watching you enjoy it. I’m alright with snacking, so eat slow and as much as you want. I’ll pay for seconds too if you love it so much and still have room in that black hole of a stomach.”

What he had meant was for Jonathan to use another clean napkin to wipe the mustard from his lips. What he ended up doing shocked him like a bolt of lightning striking his chest, setting his heart racing on overdrive, nearly sending him into a panic attack.

The younger suddenly leaned his face far in, hovering dangerously closer than they’d ever been, so close that he could see that his pores were small and exceptionally clean on his manly nose, which was almost about to crash into his. Just when Seongwoo thought he was about to make a move and closed his eyes tight in preparation for their lips to lightly collide, Jonathan paused, merely swiping his thumb across his lips. When the flushing, embarrassed brunette opened his eyes, he saw the blonde sucking the mustard off his tongue with a playful, flirty, knowing look.

“Yah, you are a fucking tease!” he squeaked out like a dolphin, horrified and sexually frustrated by that incorrigible prankster.

“Oh, you’re sexy when you curse, hyung. You asked me to help though. How else was I going to wipe it off?”

“With a napkin! Don’t act like you didn’t know there was another one in your hand!” he scolded, slapping the chuckling impish bratty boy on the arm that wasn’t holding the half-finished hot-dog.

“Ah, so there was. I didn’t know,” Jonathan replied with fake innocence and an extremely obnoxious, cheeky smirk.

For the third time, Seongwoo was struck by a lightning bolt. Was there something strange in the air tonight or did Jonathan seem freaking sexy as hell? The hot sparks of arousal coursing through him were rather overwhelming. He’d never found Jonathan quite so attractive and wanted to be intimate with him until that moment. The flirting, the intimate moment, that freaking wicked smirk. He had to turn away and fan himself with his hands, attempting to cool down and get recollected before he turned and slammed their salty mouths together and consumed the younger, usually a total fluff ball in manners and character in one steamy bite. That was too impulsive; he wasn’t used to thinking that way about this guy who was in many ways like a baby brother.

“It’s hot. Why is it hot? I thought summers were relatively cool because it isn’t humid here. Why does it feel so stuffy?” he mumbled.

Jonathan whispered in his deep, husky tone that did another nasty number on the elder’s already shot nerves, “I guess that’s because you’re hot, hyung. Spicy hot like a jalepeno.”

Seongwoo glared over his shoulder at the snickering joker with a frosty blast. “You better stop being flirty, Jonny boy, or I’ll pull out my most terrible corny lines. You’ve seen nothing of the damage I can truly do when I put my mind to it. I won’t show mercy if you continue trying to get me flustered for no apparent reason! This puppy is really pissing on the wrong tree.”

That threat finally managed to get the playful skater boy’s mouth shut as he held out the hotdog as a peace offering. The previous night, Seongwoo had made Jonathan nearly lose his soul from laughing and blushing bashfully at some lines he’d tossed out during a drinking game. His friends had found it amusing, commenting they’d never seen someone able to get Jonathan that level of shy and flustered. Seongwoo was officially deemed the flirting genius of the group by Carrot, the sort of make-shift leader of the group of westernized street-fashion loving Korean-American oddballs. He’d been knighted even with a carrot in place of a sword, ironically his favorite snack to carry around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww poor thing, did you guess wrong again? I guess you haven't read enough of my stories to predict what I'll be doing >< I won't be sulky though, this is just for fun. Nah, just kidding, this one was pretty tough. Better luck on the next chance, it's coming up soon! Go back to the story and see what my original scenario for this part of the story was like.


	5. Option B: Date at the Statue of Liberty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! You’ve correctly found the ‘Author’s Choice’! After you read, be sure to comment that you guessed correctly in order to receive in award.

Traveling to the number one place that Seongwoo wanted to visit on his trip turned out to be the most grueling process of all their excursions. They had to take a bumpy ride on a crowded bus, then take a senior citizen level slow ferry after going through a security check and showing their online ticket reservations to get to an island where the statue was located. They had to pay for a guided tour around the park and then pay again for another ticket that would allow them to climb up (146 steps!!) into the crown of the lady. There was no elevator access.

Most of the day was standing in line, and a large portion of it they were constantly on their feet under the glaring sunshine. It was the hottest day he’d ever experienced there and the sky contained barely any clouds to block the sun. Whenever the park guide stopped to explain the history of the island or statue, the two would duck under a tree to get some relief and coolness, relatively but not enough of course.

He would have been miserable and seriously regretting his life choices if it weren’t for Jonathan. Even sweating a storm and suffering from the dreaded heat, having to apply a new layer of sunscreen every thirty minutes, fighting off bugs which he seemed to be disgusted by, he didn’t lose his cheerfulness or stop smiling. He had this amazing ability to remain positive, see the good in all situations, even to laugh when something bad happened as if he could find any situation comical.

“We sure are getting a lot of vitamin D at least.”

“Now I really appreciate the breeze and air conditioners. It’s funny how you take small, obvious comforts for granted until they are gone.”

“This is great exercise. Did you know that you can actually firm up your buttocks while standing?”

Not only did his chattiness and laughter keep up Seongwoo’s spirits and bring a soft smile to his haggard face, Jonathan was also excellent at taking care of him. He reminded him to drink water, blocked him from the sun often with his hands, applied sunscreen in the places he couldn’t see well, always turned the mini fan he carried on him instead of himself, waved the pamphlet as an extra coolant, pushed on his back when he was struggling to climb the stairs, brought him ice cream and snacks while he was resting his aching feet although it meant another ten minutes of standing in line under the scorching sun.

“I’m grateful for your existence,” Seongwoo said in awe, looking up at the other’s pointy chin as if were a god’s.

Jonathan had just caught him from tumbling. They had almost reached the last flight of stairs to get to their final destination when Seongwoo’s foot slipped and he’d started falling backwards. The younger had acted quickly, bracing himself and catching him on his chest, anchoring him with strong, large hands before he toppled everyone behind them like dominoes. His back might be damp with sweat but his skin was still sensitive. He could feel the contours of Jonathan’s solid, toned body, sense his racing heart. Was that from the exercise or our bodies touching, he wondered.

The younger responded playfully as he held the elder up, nice enough not to immediately push him off although he must be a burden.

“I’m more grateful to you, hyung. Seems like I don’t need to visit the gym. I’m burning more calories today than I’ve eaten for sure. I probably dropped a kilogram just from the sweating.”

Seongwoo groaned, muttering an apology despite the blonde’s cheeky smile and scrambling to right himself as he was struck again by a wave of guilt. It was a dumb decision to go there, he realized early on. He hadn’t realized that it was going to be such a hassle because he’d asked Jonathan on a whim this morning without checking in detail what the process would entail. If he’d known it was going to be like this, he wouldn’t have asked.

“This is your fault though, you dumb puppy. I can’t believe you just said okay and planned all this in silence when you KNEW what it was like already. You should have told me it was going to be a nightmare and so far away, Jonny. I didn’t think it was going to use up the entire day. We could have gone to two or three other places with this much time, air-conditioned, funner places. Honestly, so annoying!”

“Well, I think it’s fun. It’s funny seeing you suffer sort of. You have a seriously cute, exaggerated ‘annoyed and hating the sun for existing’ face the last couple hours. Such a precious, adorable picture should be a statue instead.”

Jonathan poked at his face, chuckling softly. Seongwoo pouted and pushed his hand away.

“Ugh, it’s too hot to deal with your cheesiness. Stop flirting with me when I can’t do it back. I feel gross.”

“Well, you still look like a million bucks when you’re sweaty. I happen to have seen that much money, so I’m really not exaggerating.”

The elder laughed with exasperation and playfully slapped the other’s exposed, slightly damp and glistening bicep from his rolled-up sleeves. “I said stop that! Do you want me to push you down these stairs so you have to climb all over again?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, wow! Props to you. This one was a real tuffy but you guessed correctly! Be sure to write so in the comment section so I can tally up later who our winners are! If you're enjoying all this fluff, you should read the alternate scenario in the previous chapter (or link from the original story). Hope you're having fun~ If you're tired because it's a lot to read, it's totally fine to split it up and save it for a rainy day! Wishing your lucky streak continues in the next round!


	6. Option A: Don’t Take Daehwi’s Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aw, too bad~ You weren’t able to guess correctly this time. You’ve selected ‘The Alternative’. I hope that the scenario is enjoyable and you’ll say what you thought about it below the chapter anyway! Feel free to comment anytime, anywhere about anything. Also, go back and check out 'author's choice' to see what the original flow of the story is. Otherwise you might get confused later on.
> 
> Good luck on your next guess!

“Hey, where are you going? After all I warned you about, you better not even dare. Yah, Ongcheongie, stop! He’s a whole bubble of toxic trouble, I’m telling you! Yah!”

Seongwoo turned around while on his way prancing away from the table with a playful smile. He winked which was more like a grimace.

“Nice rhyme, Hwi. I’m just going to get another milk. I’m thirsty.”

“Yeah, I know you’re thirsty but it’s surely not for milk…” Daehwi muttered, glaring and stabbing at a chunk of broccoli. “Ugh, It’s not like your average type, Seongwoo. This is bad boy big leagues not the minors. He’s far worse, just wait and see what happens, that stupid horndog…”

He pouted and complained to Jinyoung about how his best friend was such a terrible listener and gave him massive stress levels due to his rebellious streak and love for reckless stunts, especially if they involved thrilling activities with charismatic bad boys.

Jinyoung comforted his boyfriend by kissing his cheek and rubbing his back. “He’s just going for milk though. See? You’re griping for nothing, babe.”

They watched, one curious and the other suspiciously apprehensive as Seongwoo skipped over, talked to the lunch lady, offered a cute, sheepish smile and a bow of gratefulness with his hands together like a circus seal after she gave him another chocolate milk. The lunch ladies were known for being particularly stingy, but due to his charms and movie star good looks, Seongwoo was able to easily get away with it.

“See, what did I tell you? Never listens! I wasn’t nagging for nothing. I KNOW my best friend, though sometimes I really wish I didn’t! Hmph, that bratty sleeze!” Daehwi threw up his hands and then slapped the table, exasperated.

Seongwoo took his milk and wandered closer to the area where the Av6 were in line getting food. He subtly acted like he just noticed his shoe was untied while strolling on his way back to the table, bending down right in the clear line of sight of the tall, black haired leader with the stylishly messy worn uniform. As he slowly tied his shoe, he glanced up, taking a peek at the charismatic, mysterious man through his drooping, loose, wavy bangs.

_Wow, he’s quite the looker even up-close. What a blessing to have that sort of eye candy to sweeten up this dull school. He could totally be a model in the middle of a catalog shoot for uniforms. Did plain, stuffy school uniforms ever look that cool and hot before? Maybe I should toss my tie and wear a low-cut shirt underneath with the white shirt fully unbuttoned and untucked too. It’s a fashionable trend I could also pull off, hmm…_

_Though he definitely must wear it best. I wonder what his name is. Somehow, I think even his name must be unique, classy, and suave. Something like Euigun maybe? That criminal turned hero from ‘Way to Busan 3’._

Eventually, Daehwi’s hissing and frantic beckoning made him feel guilty and annoyed that he might get unwanted attention that would blow his cover. He had to abandon his stalking mission after a minute of admiring those incredible proportions, exposed, firm chest, and fine features in detail from the side mostly. Seongwoo grabbed his chocolate milk and reluctantly stood up. Just in the nick of time as it turned out.

At the movement, the man turned to see if there was something interesting. He squinted his kohl lined dark chocolate eyes as he intently stared at the unfamiliar brown head, noting that the person was quite tall and slender like a celebrity. Something pulled his attention there like a magnet, but he wasn’t sure why. For a few seconds, he was interested in that person though they didn’t appear familiar. But it was fleeting, since he had to move forward in line and get his lunch.

Daniel took his sweet time holding up the line which no-one dared complain about, still undecided on what menu he was craving more of, pork cutlet or chicken mayo. He was torn because the school hadn’t given out pork cutlet in a long time but chicken mayo was his all-time favorite. It was a difficult, heart-racing decision similar to the last minute of finals in a Fifa soccer match. After recalling that the table that guy went to had three trays all with chicken mayo, he decided on a whim to go for that one since it somehow seemed tastier.

_Just for some reason, chicken mayo sounds good. I’ll go with those dude’s choices today. Not like I have anything to lose. It’s just lunch, I’m being strange. Oh, well, that’s not really a new thing, is it? I’m always strange, come to think of it. But in an awesome way, not a bad way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you read and enjoyed this saucy comical scenario with our newest love interest, bad boy Daniel Kang. He's an obnoxious hottie, right? Dangerous fire Ong should be careful of messing with. 
> 
> You're totally welcome to comment about anything on any chapter in this, not just if you guessed correctly. It wasn't in the rules or my intention to only allow those sort of comments. I'm curious what you think of these drabbles and interactions. I wonder who you're going to be rooting for now that Daniel is in the picture. Comments/thoughts in the original story are also much appreciated. Curious if you're enjoying things and liking the characters or not. So don't be shy ~


	7. Option B: Take Daehwi’s Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! You’ve correctly found the ‘Author’s Choice’! After you read, be sure to comment that you guessed correctly in order to receive in award. Of course, you are welcome to comment about anything else and DO check out the other scenario for fun!

“Hmm. Yeah, sort of looks that way. Toxic and wild. You’re right. Better to stay clear for now. I don’t want any extra drama, thrilling as it is. I’m supposed to be laying low,” Seongwoo murmured releasing the lip he’d been chewing on, then shook the stars out of his head that were dazzling him, making that super broad back, even wider and more muscular than Jonathan’s had seemed somehow, softly glow as if there’d been an Instagram filter put over his eyes.

“Can you get me a chocolate milk? I bet you could win her over with your charm.”

“What are you saying? You’re the one whose pores are dripping with aegyo. You get it yourself.”

“I’m busy, as you can see.”

Seongwoo raised his brow, watching with annoyance as Daehwi fed Jinyoung though he was perfectly capable of using his own perfectly fine, pianist like dainty, fair-skinned hands.

He commented sarcastically, “Really now? I told you to stop making me feel like a third wheel at least during lunch time.”

“Or else you’ll what?” Daehwi challenged over his shoulder with an impish smirk, otter eyes twinkling with mischief and adoration for his beloved broody prince of darkness.

“I’ll barf. Or should I go approach that guy and try to get a new lover myself? Hmm…”

Daehwi immediately jumped up before Seongwoo could fully swing his legs over the bench, leaving Jinyoung with a stew-soaked chin. Seongwoo snickered evilly as he watched Daehwi rush over to the lunch lady. He asked her cutely, flashing refreshing winks and sweet smiles, doing anything he could to get a milk. It was proving difficult though. It seemed his super effective aegyo moves weren’t effective on this person.

“Woops. Sorry, Bae. Here.”

After noticing Jinyoung was appearing pitiful because he still had a dirty chin, he reached for the napkin box and slit it across the table. His eyes drifted of their own accord to a familiar large, imposing figure with spikey black hair, growing darker and smouldering with interest and desire like a dying campfire.

“Damn. I sort of wish he’d challenged me to pursue that train of thought…”

He returned to chewing on his lip, hungry for something that wasn’t purchasable unless maybe he happened to be a billionaire’s son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good job on guessing! Unfortunately nothing special happens with any guys tho awww. It was a boring, normal lunch with some distant lustful pining. If you go back and read the alternate, you can see rebel Ong with Daniel though, so def check it out!! Better luck guessing next time~ 
> 
> I hope that you don't feel shy or like you can't comment. You can comment on anything anywhere, this side story or on the original story. Please do in fact. I'm dying with curiosity how you're taking this story and characters and game story format so far. Come on out ghosties it's almost that time of year~


	8. Option A: Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! You’ve correctly found the ‘Author’s Choice’! After you read, be sure to comment that you guessed correctly in order to receive an award. Of course, you are welcome to comment about anything else and DO check out the other scenario for fun!

A couple of days later, Seongwoo was about to leave the bathroom. He was drying his wet hair with a towel, wearing pajamas and indoor slippers. An unfamiliar, deep voice could be heard along with his mother’s friend.

“It’s so good to have you back, dear. You grew even taller and bigger, didn’t you? I’m glad to know you were eating well. I was worried that you’d grow sideways instead because of eating a bunch of greasy, fatty junk food.”

Seongwoo rushed backwards to the bathroom and pushed the door closed until there was only a crack remaining open. He’d returned just in time since the voices were rapidly getting louder. The two were already nearing the top of the stairs which was only a couple of steps away from the guest bathroom they’d been using.

“You should have some faith in me, Mom. I can cook for myself and I don’t even really like fast food. I get my natural thinness from you, so it’s not like a couple of hamburgers a week will make me turn into Santa.”

Once he heard the footsteps pass and grow fainter, Seongwoo peeked one sparkly orb through the open slit. He caught a glimpse of broad shoulders, a perfectly round head sprouting blonde hair, and ridiculously long legs that must have took up around 70% of his body ratio. The younger son sort of reminded him of Jonathan with those insane proportions, who he just recalled that he had yet to contact to pay him back since it sort of slipped his mind recently.

He shook his head, tumbling the idea out of his brain, wet hair flinging water on the door and all like a puppy after a bath.

“Eh, there’s so many Kangs and blonde-haired people with sibling rivalries in the world. That would be such a strange coincidence it would be border-line destiny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both of these options are some cute comical short moments of Ong seeing Jonathan inside the house he's staying at in Korea but his dense self not recognizing him, sorry no Daniel in this round but just wait a bit more as you keep on reading the chapter since this is a spicy Daniel centered chapter.


	9. Option B: Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aw, too bad~ You weren’t able to guess correctly this time. You’ve selected ‘The Alternative’. I hope that the scenario is enjoyable and you’ll say what you thought about it below the chapter anyway! Feel free to comment anytime, anywhere about anything. Also, go back and check out 'author's choice' to see what the original flow of the story is. Otherwise you might get confused later on.
> 
> Good luck on your next guess!

Seongwoo was in the backyard which contained the Kang’s extravagant, well-cared for Chinese style garden. Although there was a dryer, his mother believed that the sun’s rays did a better job because they also killed any lingering bacteria, making the fabrics much cleaner. If it wasn’t something that needed to be handled delicately such as the towels and the sheets, his mother had always hung them up on clotheslines outside.

It surely seemed strange since they were a wealthy, classy celebrity family but that was also something admirable. Because his gifted painter mother was human, similar in certain ways to average people. Many of her habits suggested that she hadn’t fully been raised the same way as most aristocrats were, because his grandma had been a normal person that became wealthy gradually through saving game and lottery winnings and smart investments after her retirement from the fishing industry. Although she gave the best for her children unlike what she’d grown up with in the countryside being a commoner, his grandma still couldn’t shake off her country bumpkin habits. She had tons of money which she didn’t know always what to do with but she didn’t always agree with the way that people who came from money lived their lives or thought, such as in the case of chores and food.

His mother had naturally picked up and maintained some of those rural, frugal habits and unique ways of thinking which not all could understand or appreciate. Luckily, hardly anyone besides loser, jealous, bored netizens made her feel shameful about being different. It was more acceptable when your career was in the field of art. Whatever ‘strange’ thing you did was considered part of your creative spirit.

He heard someone approaching, their shoes crunching the gravel pathway that led through the keyhole shaped red and eggshell walls. He quickly hid himself behind the bed sheet he’d just put up, ducking his head to beneath the top of the clothesline. In order to lessen the chance of being detected, he took in a large guff of air and held it, staying completely still.

He didn’t technically need to hide, but that was his initial reaction with those elites residing in this mansion. His heart raced as he heard the steps approaching, a mere faint brush of grass and a soft whistling sound the only way to tell. The person came closer, whistling a pop song that he knew but in his anxious state couldn’t come up with the title of. They stopped nearby. Seongwoo thought he was going to be in the clear, then a gust of wind lifted the sheet, showing his shoes. He quickly moved back and then stomped on the fluttering material to set it back down and keep it in place.

Jonathan spotted someone earlier, moving behind the sheets just as he’d passed through the last of the open walls. He’d actually known the entire time where they were hiding. He couldn’t tell who they were though. He figured that it was a shy new staff member. Maybe they’d been ordered to not interact with anyone but the madam of the house so as not to disturb their privacy. That was fairly common when he’d lived here in the past. His paranoid, overprotective, rather neurotic mother tended to go overboard in a lot of things.

Since he arrived yesterday though, this was the first thing that he’d noticed was different from his memories. This shy, nicely dressed staff member who oddly liked to hang up sheets outside on strung ropes and then hid behind them like a child playing hide and seek. He found new things intriguing. Otherwise, this place was extremely dull, too neatly polished and typically modern and minimalistic like in magazines for his taste.

Besides his room, it was a house that never felt like ‘home’. It wasn’t cozy or full of warmth. It didn’t even feel lived in. There was no pleasant interactions, casual talks, jokes or laughter like a functional family. It didn’t have a ton of happy memories for him to reminisce either, since it had always felt like a cold, empty, silent prison. Some with his brother and mother when he was a kid, but they were faded and distant, usually playing hide-and-seek in the depths of his memory storage.

Yeah, there were some good times that he wished he could time travel to. Back in the day when his hyung was like his hero that he followed him around this very garden and imitated everything the other did to his hyung’s annoyance. Back when his hyung didn’t hate him even though he was mischievous but would smile, laugh, tease and play back at him, teach him how to do things like catch grasshoppers.

Unfortunately, the only clear memories in Jonathan’s head now were the more miserable ones that he wanted to forget but even when he’d been running away from them still seemed to stubbornly haunt them. Those related to hysterical crying, heated arguments, rivalry, bitterness, jealousy, distrust, and cold shoulders.

“I already saw you, miss. Thanks for your hard work. Have a good day! I’ll go now so you can stop playing ghost cosplay. Real ghosts are actually scary. You might regret calling them out.”

After saying this loud and cheerful statement, he turned back down the garden path. A couple of steps had him passing the tangerine trees, out of sight.

Seongwoo finally let out a puff of air, sinking with relief as he heard the sounds of shoes on gravel gradually getting distant. He wasn’t going to be able to hold his breath much longer because his chest felt like it would burst. He grabbed the edge of the sheet and peeked around, only a small part of his freckled face showing. He wasn’t sure who that was, but since it was the only voice that he didn’t recognize and it seemed to come from a young male, it must belong to the younger brother. He had already made it past the wall already. Seongwoo was only able to see a glimpse of his red and white sneakered foot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Ong is so dense in both scenarios and so very blind and I'm mean for teasing you guys that these cuties didn't reunite yet hahaha. I know, I know. Just wait. They'll be meeting soon! I won't keep you on the slow burn track for much longer. For now, back to the original story, back to the jungle of a school life and bumping into fierce sexy panther Daniel.


	10. Option A: Wake Seongwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aw, too bad~ You weren’t able to guess correctly this time. You’ve selected ‘The Alternative’. I hope that the scenario is enjoyable and you’ll say what you thought about it below the chapter anyway! Feel free to comment anytime, anywhere about anything. Also, go back and check out 'author's choice' to see what the original flow of the story is. Otherwise you might get confused later on.
> 
> Good luck on your next guess!

Daniel picked up the spicy noodles with his wooden chopsticks, biting more than the usual slurping in order to stay quiet as he filled his stomach before the noodles got soggy. He wasn’t planning to wake up the sleeping boy since he was fond of the innocent, angelic face he was making while asleep. He was halfway finished even though he was eating slowly in order to have an excuse to stay and observe the black hoodie covered pretty boy.

A strong gust of wind loosened a couple of leaves from a tree branch above. He absently chewed the soft noodles, watching the green leaves dance in the air. He snickered when they abruptly dropped, landing on the boy’s head. One was on his shoulder, another smaller one was in his hair, and one that looked like a helicopter landed on the side of his nose.

Daniel tensed and made a strange face with his teeth bared, sure that that would wake the other up. His head filled with various options of what he could say. He wanted to leave a decent impression, maybe catch his interest by appearing flirty and appealing but not coming off as a jerky creep. The boy was completely his type, otherwise he wouldn’t have bothered. He was on the hard side of pretty, strong-featured as if cut by a statue artisan, tall and slender like a model with skin that was as fair and smooth like a porcelain doll.

Even in a simple hoodie, decorated with leaves, he was stunning enough to catch Daniel’s interest immediately. Though he hardly took second glances at glamorous girls who attempted to throw themselves at him on the streets.

“Let me just move this one. That looks itchy…” he whispered, gingerly stretching his arm out.

He carefully plucked the leaf off which was disturbing the boy’s time in dream land, the tips of his fingers accidentally brushing the boy’s smooth skin. Daniel softly cursed when the button nose immediately scrunched, followed by the thick curtain of ebony lashes twitching. The lids fluttered open, blinking slowly. The darkest, naturally sparkly doe orbs were revealed. His eyes were huge, expressive, and beautiful, like comic character’s in books he once read together with his cousin were. Double-lidded with a small pouch of charming fat underneath. Increasing the levels of adorable to kitten status.

Daniel held his breath, taken aback like he’d never felt before. He was mesmerized as if he’d had his soul snatched and couldn’t properly control his body. He was used to seeing attractive people, sure, but it was rare to see someone so naturally gorgeous, an effortless top model. As the hooded boy sat up, stretched, yawned with his dainty, pale, artisan hand patting his bow-shaped, peach colored lips, Daniel gazed at him with awe, his slackened jaw the only part of him not frozen. The boy was even more breathtaking awake and sitting up straight.

He had incredible, unreal proportions. His face was a mix of soft and hard, feminine and masculine as if he was a male version of Venus. He was too stunning to be real, completely flawless and perfect like a masterpiece from head to toe. Even though he was slouching, making his back humped like the guy in that Disney movie with the gypsy girl. Well, he certainly was feeling like he’d had a mysterious spell cast over him, how he was seeing the glittery man through a dream-like foggy, sort of vintage filter.

_So, he’s human? Or a doll? Has technology advanced that far? Well, the robot’s owner is lucky then…They probably do all sorts of unspeakable things to it. Ah, I’m envious…Could I bid higher and steal him for myself, possibly. He’s so ridiculously pretty…_

Seongwoo blinked sleepily. It took awhile for the fuzzy outline of a black, brown, cream and silver figure to come into clear perspective. In front of him as it turned out was a man dressed in a black leather jacket which suited his gelled black locks, a brown patterned leopard print shirt underneath with a super low v-line cut that exposed his creamy, slightly caramel toned chest. His ears, fingers, and neck were decked out with a ridiculous amount of silver and ice as if he were a mafia boss flexing his (largely illegally earned) wealth.

“Isn’t that much bling heavy? Aren’t you cold with all that exposure?” he muttered absently, not able to get his filter in place in his drowsy state.

At that moment Seongwoo was still half-asleep, too out of it to register that there was some stranger who had sat down at the same table, been eating ramen, and watching him sleep. He could only stare at his long, pale, veiny neck, thinking the chains looked heavy and his skin was screaming that it was chilly and needed a scarf to cover it up. Or a tongue, that would probably be more fun and warmer.

“Are you a mafia boss or a host or something, mister? There’s no way anyone working in a company would be allowed to dress so flashy …Or is this a dream? Am I in the Godfather?”

The dark-haired man pushed aside his plastic bowl of ramen, resting his arms on the top of the plastic table which made it lean more his way. Seongwoo stared at his hand which moved to touch his face. He noticed that his hands were nicely shaped, packed with strength from the prominent, thick veins, long, slender fingers moving with the grace and precision of a performer. They were emotional and sensual somehow, telling a sinful story and wooing him to the other’s side like a silk ribbon tied around his neck.

A shiver ran through him as he imagined those long, slender, smooth fingers stroking the bare skin of his neck, powerfully clamping down at the base of his throat and jerking him close. He shook his head and tore his eyes away from those seductive fingers brushing his chin and cherry colored, thick lower lip. The man smirked with amusement as the boy violently shook his head, making the curly chestnut hair sticking out of the edge of his black hoodie flop and sending the leaves off his body that he hadn’t been aware of. He continued to trace his full lip line with his fingertip, scanning the other up and down slowly with clear, unhindered adult appreciation.

Seongwoo noticed the appreciation, interest, and desire sparking in his angular, intense eyes which seemed even fiercer with the smokey liner and shadow he wore. He noticed and became aroused, flattered, and thrilled in response, though he worked hard not to show it. It wasn’t every day he came across a sexy, mysterious stranger who was blatantly obvious about his attraction.

“I’m not employed at the moment.”

“Ah, is that why you’re at a convenience store eating instant ramen for lunch? If you sold one of those rings, I bet you could eat at a nice restaurant for a week worth of meals though…” Seongwoo commented, then clamped down on his lower lip when he realized that what he was saying to their customer was rather blunt and rude. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to assume that you’re broke and a beggar or something. Everyone has their own circumstances.”

“Hmm, what if I said that I’m broke? Could I work for you? Are you looking for any sugar babies to make a contract with? I’ll give up my body for any kinky fantasy you have.”

“Neh? Pardon?” Seongwoo’s mind flared with a flashing red alarm, bursting him fully awake.

For one, he was getting a creepy, dangerous, predatory vibe here. For another, just why on Earth was everyone relating him to the ‘sugar’ life? Did he give off that sort of erotic, easy vibe like he’d buy or sell intimacy?

“Nevermind. That’s a joke. Though I don’t think I’d mind being a slave or bossed around by someone pretty like you…”

Seongwoo stood up to go, offended and slightly creeped out. The man across from him panicked, reaching for his arm to stop him from walking away.

“Hey, wait, part-timer. I wasn’t trying to offend or propositioning you, seriously. Stay and keep me company until I finish my noodles. I’m tired of eating alone. Food tastes better with company, have you heard that before? Because it’s totally true.”

There was almost a sense of fear, loneliness, and desperation in his eyes and tone which reminded Seongwoo of a cat that had a past sad experience of being abandoned. His steps paused as if he’d been frozen by an ice blast. He peered more sternly at the dark-haired man with his brows slanted in concentration, feeling a sudden sense of familiarity as if he had seen this guy before.

Seongwoo realized once he was closer and squinting exactly who this person was. He hadn’t recognized him at all earlier because he seemed older and more mature in casual clothes. This was for sure that one guy that Daehwi had warned him to stay clear of, the infamous leader of the Av6 who had the school in the palm of his hand. The one that he’d been instantly drawn to because of his build, masculine looks, and unrivaled intense dark aura. How could he forget THAT incredible face and captivating aura.

So, this was the mysterious, fierce, infamous bully’s taste in casual clothes, huh? A mafia boss cosplaying as a stripper style. Well, somehow it was rather fitting. Every bit of his fashion choice suggested he was wild, mature, dark, sensual, confident, daring. A true bad boy, just a rich, classy, rather polished version.

Seongwoo chewed on his lip as his heated eyes once more traced the familiar, attractive features of his manly face in detail, the veiny neck, the defined, smooth, rounded chest revealed from the plunging neckline especially catching his attention. Every inch of him was something Seongwoo wanted to sink his teeth into, that was confirmed the better and more that he saw. That uniform hadn’t done his delicious body a bit of justice, though that too had exposed his collar a bit as if he found constricting fabric impossible to deal with.

That Av6 bad boy leader was the most delicious snack, turning him terribly hungry and thirsty. He looked sweet yet spicy, good enough to eat, and it had been too long since Seongwoo was able to relieve his hot-blooded desires.

Despite the warning siren sounds blaring in his head telling him to flee from the very real incoming danger, he sat back down, this time in the chair that was closer. He allowed the man to continue to hold his wrist, his grip suggesting that he was only using twenty percent of his power. His long fingers wrapped around his arm as if he were breakable but like something in him wanted to press in harder if he had permission. It was tender yet a hint erotic, the way he held his arm, ever so tempting the devilish troublemaker inside of him that wanted to play with this sexy panther.

“Okay. I’m not really in a rush to go back to work. So, why not?”

His boldness was rewarded with a wider, crooked smirk that popped out a dimple that resounded with him because it reminded him strongly of that sweet guy he’d met in America. These doppelgangers really were so similar looking that they could be family. Their auras and styles and expressions made them seem completely different but when you judge them up-close and their expressions shifted, he realized that their features were strikingly similar. Except this guy was more like a wildcat instead of a puppy and his charming, small, almond-shaped eyes were darker, more intense and fiery, punctuated with this pretty mole at the corner that reminded him of a chocolate chip.

_Why did I think of something sweet and chocolaty? Now I wanna lick that mark and other places after. Because this sunbae is just so…yum~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might not have guessed correctly, but at least with whatever choice in this round, you get some entertaining, adorable, saucy moment with the bad boy of our story. Can you feel the tension between these two? Wonder if Ong will give in to the danger someday, cave to his inner rebel. Wonder if these two will become close or if Ong will listen to other's and his rational side, avoiding the infamous bully. Or is Jonathan gonna get in the way soon?
> 
> Keep reading to find out!


	11. Option B: Let Seongwoo Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! You’ve correctly found the ‘Author’s Choice’! After you read, be sure to comment that you guessed correctly in order to receive an award. Of course, you are welcome to comment about anything else and DO check out the other scenario for fun!

Seongwoo didn’t notice he had company until he stirred awake at some strange slurping noises. He blinked and squinted through a drowsy haze, watching in a baffled state as a leather-jacketed, animal print-shirt clad man tipped up the plastic bowl to drink the leftover soup. His eyes drifted to the low v-neck which exposed a large amount of smooth, caramelly, incredibly toned skin, making him feel flushed. That was a whole lot of chest and he was obviously handsome. He didn’t need any sort of accessory to emphasize his looks. He WAS the accessory himself. An exotic, dark sort of bling amongst a bunch of shimmering icy jewelry.

He set it aside with a hiss, then licked up the red, spicy liquid clinging to his plump lips. Seongwoo stared next at his long, pointy tongue and glistening thick cherry colored lips, mesmerized. A flash of heat burned like hot sauce through his system, sparking desire immediately. His eyes widened as he got a good look at the other’s face from the film of fog clearing over his eyes.

It was him – the leader of the Av6 that he’d been repeatedly told to avoid. That gorgeous, intimidating, dangerous sunbae suddenly appeared in his life, at his work place, which he most definitely shouldn’t know about since Seongwoo was attempting to seem like any other rich kid who wouldn’t have a need for a part-time for sure. This was no fucking time to ogle the eye candy.

He pulled up the hood of his black hoodie more and ducked his head, wiping at some drool he felt slipping out of the corners of his mouth. Heat swirled from his cheeks and ears down.

“Good afternoon, Sir. Sorry to disturb your meal,” he muttered politely, bowing his head a couple times.

“You didn’t disturb me. That was entertaining, on the contrary. It seemed you were having a pleasant dream. And you snored a bit. It was cute. Though this isn’t the best place to sleep. You could catch a cold.”

Seongwoo was taken aback by his voice. It wasn’t how he expected it to be. It was much deeper and a bit warmer. There was a sense of playfulness without being exactly friendly and there was a sense of coolness without being cold. Like he was the sort of person who liked push-pull sort of games, one minute spicy and sassy, another moment chill and nice. The kind of person that might be caring but didn’t allow others to think that way.

There was something about that deeper, calmer, huskier, sort of slow and arrogant way of speaking that played his nerves like harp strings, sending tingles along with more waves of heat. His eyes drifted to the man’s bared caramel-toned chest where a series of thin chain necklaces were resting in the middle of his prominent collar bones. He bit down on his lip, having difficulty wrestling with the sensuality attack. Up close he was even more his type, especially the intensity of his smokey eyes that seemed to be searching out his soul to steal. He didn’t dare make eye-contact because even one fleeting second had left him fuming from across the room, though he doubted he remembered.

“Thanks for your concern. I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I guess I better go home early before I end up catching a cold.”

“Yeah, you should. Be careful next time. Someone might do something to a pretty thing like you while you’re defenseless. Could have been me, if I hadn’t been hungry for noodles instead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, both boys have a soft spot for Ong and catch his attention from the first day they met. So, it's really up in the air, fair game for who will end up winning over his heart. Still got lots more story to come, this is only chapter two! So, get your popcorn because drama is on it's way! 
> 
> Hope you've fallen for one or both of our rival characters so far. They're both charming I think in very different ways. At the end of chapter two, I hope you can tell me what you think of them and who you're liking best and whose interactions you enjoy more!


	12. Option A: Keep Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! You’ve correctly found the ‘Author’s Choice’! After you read, be sure to comment that you guessed correctly in order to receive an award later on. Of course, you are welcome to comment about anything else and DO check out the other scenario for fun!

Seongwoo set his bag down on the ground so he wouldn’t have to get his pants dirtied by sitting directly on the grass and dirt. There wasn’t much to do but play a game and relax. He was in the middle of an app version of Animal Crossing which he liked because of the cute characters and simple directions when his phone buzzed and an alert popped up. His eyes expanded nearly double, so shocked he started coughing and had to beat on his chest to get the phlegm up before he choked to death.

_Jonny : Hyung! What are you up to?_

_Onge: Nothing much. Just chilling, getting some fresh air outside._

_Jonny: Do you have any plans in the next hour? Wanna chill with me? I’m bored and I don’t like my house much, to be honest. It’s so gloomy and eerily silent like a haunted house. I don’t feel like myself here and it sort of drains my energy. I think I’d feel better if I spent time out with a friend. What do you say?_

_Onge: I say, you’re as wordy as ever, parrot. You didn’t need to go into all that much detail. If you want to hang out, just ask. I don’t need a five-paragraph persuasive essay. Throw your pity party somewhere else._

_Jonny: Oh, harsh, feisty, and direct as ever. That was a direct hit, ack! My ribs!_

_Seongwoo: Oh, that sounds good! I’ve been craving that. Let’s go for bbq ribs._

_Jonny: Beer would be nice. Too bad this is Korea._

_Onge: Yeah, too bad. Got any fake ids?_

_Jonny: They never work. I look too young because I’m all cute and fluffy._

_Onge: Ah, true, true. Stay that way though. It suits you. Like a Samoyed._

_Jonny: Stop calling me that! It feels like you’re cursing at me lol. I know you mean it as a compliment though. I’ll memorize their expressions and poses. Milky, was it? That dog that went viral recently. He’s pretty dang adorable. If you like him, then I’ll mimic him whenever you need to smile or laugh._

_Onge: I could always use that. These days there’s hardly any of that in my life actually._

_Jonny: Oh, really? How come? Has something happened recently with your family or school?_

_Onge: To say ‘a lot’ would be an understatement haha. I’ll tell you over lunch. You’re treating?_

_Jonny: Wait, wait. Aren’t YOU the one who owes me money?_

_Onge: I know I do T.T And I’ll pay you back someday, promise ^^ But I can’t afford meat right now. Plus, you’re the one who asked me. So, isn’t that standard that the inviter pays for the invitee? I’m not the one desperate to get out because I’m literally already out, though I’d have to kill you if I said where. Not to mention, you said I could get out of that by being your lunch buddy once, which I technically didn’t say no to, so…_

_Jonny: Now who’s writing an essay? Haha. A defensive but indeed convincing one. I’m just pulling your skinny leg, hyung. I don’t have any problem. I’m loaded, you know that. If you want, I’ll treat you to a whole houseful of ribs._

_Onge: I think three platefuls will do. Too much of a good thing isn’t good because you get sick of it._

_Jonny: I’m not sick of you though? Don’t think I ever would be. You’re hilarious and charming. If I had a hundred of you, it would be like heaven._

_Onge: This flirt >.< Well, I’m rubber, you’re glue._

_Jonny: You think I’m hilarious and charming? And you’re not sick of me? Yay~ It’s a miracle. I can go to heaven now. I’ll donate my tasty ribs. Hyung, you have to follow me because I’ll be bored and lonely though._

_Onge: Who said I’m good? *smirking emoji* I don’t think we’re going to the same place, believe me._

_Jonny: Indeed, sometimes you are the baddest boy I’ve ever known, thinking of the stunts you pulled in America. I should arrest you for stealing._

_Onge: Hey, I didn’t steal anything! Not there! The punishment is severe, so I wouldn’t dare._

_Jonny: Yeah, you did though. You stole my heart._

_Onge: Ha! Good one. You got me there. I wasn’t expecting a cheesy line that time. You’re getting smoother I see._

_Jonny: I’m picking it up from the best. From the hyung with the face that never disappoints hehe._

_Onge: Flirt one more time with me and I’m not going, you mutt._

_Jonny: Okay then. You’re ugly and clumsy and I never want to see you again. Reverse psychology, do your thing!_

_Onge: Eh, that was over-the-top mean. How dare you talk to your hyung like that. Forget it. I’m not going. Be miserable by yourself in that haunted house then :p_

_Jonny: HYUNG!!! NO!! I TAKE IT BACK!! 8-0 !!_

The friends spent two hours together eating ribs and drinking mountain dew refills as they caught up on how there life was going. Jonathan apparently was given an ultimatum he couldn’t refuse so he’d been forced to return home and play his father’s ‘Game of Thrones’ competition with the brother that still hated and ignored him apparently. Though he was just pretending to agree, his heart wasn’t in it.

If it weren’t for the fact that his mother was involved in the choice and that she seemed increasingly unstable and drinking more than ever which gravely concerned him, he admitted that he would have fought to stay or simply ignored them until they came to the country and dragged him back. He was already worried about how being in that house with his dysfunctional family was affecting him in a negative way. Seongwoo understood much more than he realized so he was able to better comfort and advise him about how he could stay happy and not lose sight of his character while having to stay there.

Seongwoo was honest up to a point about everything that had happened since he came back, not thinking there would be any harm as long as he didn’t specify exactly WHAT family he was living with. Jonathan was sympathetic and kept stealing hugs and patting his head after he mentioned each new ordeal, which made Seongwoo want to act more miserable and sulkier because the skinship felt truly terrific, so gentle and tender this guy was. He carried a genuinely good, golden heart like the purest honey to the very bottom of it.

The ironic thing was that Jonathan mentioned how he had spare rooms so if his parents were the gracious sort, he’d ask if they could stay at his place. Seongwoo almost coughed up a lung as he choked on his melon soda since he’d been drinking when that statement was made. Although he felt guilty about keeping this from such a nice guy, he couldn’t bring himself to admit it and hoped that he’d be able to soon move out without Jonathan ever knowing just how pathetically far his family had sunk, being the Kang’s underlings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats on guessing correctly! Hope you enjoyed the little date and sweet/sassy texting session with our boy next door golden child Jonny. Write that you guessed correctly and make sure you check out what happens at the library with Daniel~ Sending good luck cheers for the next round! Fighting!


	13. Option B: Go to the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aw, too bad~ You weren’t able to guess correctly this time. You’ve selected ‘The Alternative’. I hope that the scenario is enjoyable and you’ll say what you thought about it below the chapter anyway! Feel free to comment anytime, anywhere about anything. Also, go back and check out 'author's choice' to see what the original flow of the story is. Otherwise you might get confused later on.
> 
> Good luck on your next guess!

Seongwoo ended up waiting in the nearby public library until past dusk instead of taking the risk bumping into Jonathan. It was unusually crowded, so it took him awhile to find a place to sit down relatively alone. He was in the middle of agonizing over some extremely difficult, terribly boring math worksheet when a bothersome light started flashing into his eyes.

It was positively blinding sometimes that he had to squint. The shades on the windows of the library were pulled down and this pesky glare was moving. That meant it was a reflection off of something a person was wearing or using inside. He temporarily tossed homework from his mind and went into Sherlock Holmes mode, attempting to hunt down the source of the pest.

“Ah-ha. So, it’s you guys. But it’s on…him though? Eh, wouldn’t have pictured that panther caught dead in a library of all places. And he’s reading American literature? Like, one of the hardback, wordy classics? Oh, this is so strange. Am I in the Twilight Zone?”

Seongwoo snickered in a muffled fashion since it was forbidden to make noise. Then, he rested his chin on the center of his locked fingers, smiling in amusement as he observed the source of his pained eyes. Well, they were healed in moments because in front of them was his favorite eye candy, as long as they kept a distance and he didn’t open his wicked mouth anyway.

Sitting on a black cube at the edge of the library with his long legs crossed and a hard-back copy of Huckleberry Finn opened up on his lap was Daniel Kang, the leader of Av6, the fearsome unofficial king of the school. He certainly did look high and mighty with his gaudy, fancy all black, low-cut as usual, crystal encrusted suit that belonged more in a music video than real life. Those crystals were catching the light streaming in through the corners of the shades, sending tiny reflection glittery circles all over the area.

In a way, it was sort of fitting, Seongwoo thought. It looked like an ethereal scene out of a movie, like he was the panther shifter that ruled the jungle, spending his luxury off-duty time reading which made all his animal subordinates gasp and stare in awe because he was so regally gorgeous doing nothing on top of so well-cultured that he was even literate. His classy, haughty pose, the way his handsome, sharply featured face appeared when he concentrated, the way his hooded, smokey eyes shifted under his thick masculine brows to re-read a part he liked or didn’t understand, the way his elegant fingers slid slowly along the pages, turning each one with delicate care as if they were a lover’s precious strands of hair he was combing instead of mere paper he wasn’t even going to pay for.

 _Of course, Daniel would sit there, on top of the uncomfortable looking squares that were set apart from the rows of tables in isolation. Because he hates people and his personal bubble might as well be the dome of a stadium_ , Seongwoo thought with a sincere giggle, a strange sense of fondness coursing through him.

Which made no sense because the little cute quirks that he knew about this guy wasn’t anything like all the nasty rumors surrounding him, making him seem like the next reincarnation of Hitler. The self-enforced loner whose eyes suggested he wanted otherwise, who liked violence and picking on people yet would act kind in private to those who he picked on, the fierce, massive, mature man who turned into a tiny, midnight colored kitten hissing when he saw a small dog approach, a man who wore designer clothes off the runway and pricy, shimmering bling like a mob boss in a noir film but ate cheap instant ramen at plastic tables in front of the convenience stores like he was jobless.

“He’s really an intriguing oddball, that sunbae. To think Korea’s elite had these kind of people. I wonder, did he come from Mars or something? I wouldn’t at all be surprised if he peeled off his outer skin costume with a zipper to show he’s a slimy feline shaped alien…” the chestnut brunette murmured, giggling a bit after every intriguing conundrum of this person’s character he thought of.

Since he was bored and wanting to amuse himself with something, Seongwoo grabbed his Psychology of Gender textbook from his bag and traveled around the library the long way to be undetected. Daniel didn’t notice that he had a visitor until Seongwoo had sat on the opposite side of the large wooden cube, sliding smoothly until their lower backs were pressed together. Daniel immediately tensed and swiveled his head in alarm, shooting a pink lightning like glare over his shoulder at the invader like ‘how dare you touch me, commoner, prepare to be smitten.’ Seongwoo had his profile showing, a cheeky grin on his face. He lifted his book and waved it in place of his hand, to show he was being friendly.

“The way you’re slouching seemed bad for your back, sunbae. You can lean on me, so you won’t have pain. You don’t want to have to use a walker at thirty years old.”

After recognizing who it was that bravely disturbed his reading time, Daniel relaxed, purposefully putting pressure on his back and wiggling like he were getting comfortable on a sofa chair in the mansion of his study, probably set in front of a large fireplace and darkly lit as he imagined. Seongwoo puffed out air and fell forward because he was extremely heavy, but he decided not to complain. He’d asked for it and in a way he was sort of flattered and pleased by the fact that Daniel was comfortable enough to do that without a moment of hesitation or being suspicious as to his reasoning.

Daniel didn’t avoid touching him, come to think of it, the elder rather seemed to like it and initiated it whenever they met. This was the first time that Seongwoo had ever started it which possibly made the panther excited and taking advantage to get more contact and affection. Seongwoo didn’t mind all that much, but he could do without the wiggling, that felt like he was being purely obnoxious for the sake of pushing his nerves which seemed to be his hobby.

“Thanks for the literal support. You’re being an extra good, helpful hoobae today. I didn’t even have to ask a favor. Don’t mind if I do. Although, for a cushion…you’re dang bony. You should eat more high calorie foods.”

“Well, that’s sure such a generous thing to say to someone who is voluntarily being your chair because they care about back health,” Seongwoo muttered, planting his feet and pushing back with all of his might so they were both sitting up relatively straight, though Daniel continued to put a large amount of weight back on him, feeling like a bag of rocks. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

The contours of Daniel’s muscular back seemed to embrace and greedily swallow up Seongwoo’s bones as they connected, making Seongwoo flush. He didn’t think that he would feel that much definition of the man’s toned, large body, that they’d connect so perfectly just back-to-back, like correctly placed puzzle pieces matching up. He attempted to focus on his book instead of the feeling, but it was dreadfully boring; he’d picked the wrong choice clearly.

He raised his head and looked over the man’s suited shoulder, glancing at the upper lines of the American classic storybook. His story seemed much more interesting. It involved adventure and friendship and humor as well.

“Ah, did I forget to say thank you? Well, I’m not accustomed to that because it’s sort of just assumed. Are you snooping, Newbie? There’s another copy you can search up in the indexes if you are that desperate to read this book.”

Seongwoo turned away, flushing deeper. He hadn’t realized that Daniel was watching him from the corner of his eye beneath his locks of artfully gelled midnight hair instead of the pages. He’d been fooled and caught red-handed.

“I was just checking if it’s really in English. You can understand all of that? Do you often read books in English? I heard the words and styles used in classic fictions are hard for even natives to understand before high school.”

He didn’t mean it to slip out but his tone showed a bit of how genuinely impressed he was. Although he’d heard that Daniel was consistently in the top ten rankings of the school and he knew from his classmates and the contents of what he’d been studying that this school was full of advanced learners, somehow the idea that Daniel was THAT intelligent didn’t add up. Considering his rebellious, difficult personality which seemed like anything school related would be troublesome, such as attending class or doing homework but especially had been reading. Someone who styled the extravagant, provocative, flashy way he did, being a bookworm just didn’t make much sense. Also, being fluent in English as a high school student and not even one that lived abroad was rare.

“Yes, I can and I do. It’s really not that difficult to people in our school. We have a special upbringing, surrounded by elite teachers even before we have the ability to talk. I picked up a pencil at my 100-days party, which means that I’m a scholar, good at studying or writing. I’ve probably read almost every higher level literary police, not only in English but other languages as well. Are you impressed? My attractiveness increased, right? Do you have a bookworm kink? You should see me with glasses then. I’m the sexiest knockout bookworm at home.”

Seongwoo shook his head in wonder, letting out a faint chuckle as he attempted to imagine Daniel of all people with nerdy specs. It didn’t suit his dark eye make-up or those plunging shirts he always saw him that had become his signature with at all. He could barely picture the man in something not flashy or bare-faced.

“Somehow, I really can’t picture that. You in glasses. It’s for cute people but you’re far from that. You’re much more suitable for leather and liner because you’re…” the younger drifted off as he realized he was voluntarily dropping compliments and about to spill his innermost thoughts and attractions to this person who was now wolfishly grinning, eyes flashing with expectancy.

“I’m what? Finish what you were saying, Newbie. Dangerous? Charismatic? Seductive? Chic like a model?” Daniel guessed, acting more like an annoying, antsy child as he wiggled his back, subtly pressing him to continue.

The younger muttered coolly, invisible cheeks betraying his embarrassment, “You’re just smart and good at studying. I admire that about you, sunbae. I’m not at that level with English quite yet. Can you tell me what it’s about? Is there a Korean version?”

“If you want to hear the story, then how about I just read it and translate it then? It’s a good chance for me to practice my dual language and interpreting abilities. I’ll have to do that a lot in the future with international business meetings.”

Seongwoo set his textbook aside and closed his eyes, listening to the elder’s storytelling. Jonathan’s English voice and been breezy, fluid, and cool but Daniel’s English pronunciation and tone were different, flirtier, huskier, slower, and more sensual, like he was an exotic Latino traveler attempting to romanticize him into his silk-sheeted bed.

That charismatic bad boy could truly make anything sexy, Seongwoo realized, as long as he put his mind to it. Even an ancient adventure tale. It was even more lethal, deep, and husky than when he spoke in their mother tongue. Every romantic sounding word almost whispered by a lover made him tingly, loose, and heated like he was being washed with dripping honey.

_Oh god, this is so sinful. His voice is such an aphrodisiac. I’m lusting for his English skills; it’s a new level of desperate and pathetic. I’m ashamed that I’m popping a boner and getting all heated up in a public library from an innocent fiction because of that damn voice. If he talks to me in English again, especially if I can see those intense eyes and juicy lips right in front of me, then I’m truly a goner. I’ll just die, hopefully in his bed after a rough, bone crushing, animalistic fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would have thought Daniel was into literature and was fluent in English? Yup, he is. In a fancy diamond decorated black suit and gaudy jewelry no less. He's chock full of all kinds of surprising, quirky charms that don't match his 'bad boy' image. Read more to keep finding out! If you didn't manage to guess correctly the first time, make sure you go check out what happened with Jonathan according to the original flow of the plot. 
> 
> Keep on reading to see more of these awesome boys!


	14. Option A: Lunch With Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aw, too bad~ You weren’t able to guess correctly this time. You’ve selected ‘The Alternative’. I hope that the scenario is enjoyable and you’ll say what you thought about it below the chapter anyway! Feel free to comment anytime, anywhere about anything. Also, go back and check out 'author's choice' to see what the original flow of the story is. Otherwise you might get confused later on.
> 
> Good luck on your next guess!

“Psst. Newbie. Psst. Hey, I know you can hear me. I’m not invisible. I’m too big to be. I won’t leave you alone by pretending you can’t hear me if that’s what you’re thinking, so if you want to finish your lunch, just eat with me for five minutes. Psst. Newbie, hey.”

Seongwoo’s dark, impeccably groomed brow twitched between his chestnut waves with irritation, his fingers tensed enough to nearly bend the metal of the spoon in his hand. He slammed it down, giving up on trying to eat. Literally every time that he raised his spoon to his mouth to take a bite of soup, the obnoxious black-haired man who had straight up told the students there to move so he could sit by himself right next to where Seongwoo and his friends were eating would distract him by talking and rapping on the table with the butt of his knife. It was the most annoying thing since those puzzle swiping toys and rigged claw machines.

“Yah. I’m trying to eat here. Would you pipe down?”

“Yah? Pipe down? To your sunbae?” came a low, challenging voice.

“Woops.”

Seongwoo sighed, regretting that for a moment in his supremely annoyed state he’d slipped into his normal self, foolishly forgetting who this person was. Someone older with him, extremely wealthy, and with a strong influence that demanded his ‘respect’, at least the attempt to act like he did.

He couldn’t really help the fact that he wasn’t afraid of anything by nature, not even some crazy, unpredictable bully with a nasty temper and love for violence. The only thing he was afraid of was dying young, which might happen if he ended up becoming suicidal from a ton of mass ostracizing which getting on this guy’s bad side could initiate. For his friend’s sake and his mental health, he had to suck up his abhorrence and pride for at least five minutes more.

He forced a polite smile and spoke through clenched teeth, “Five minutes then. That’s all I can spare. Now would you stop with that incessant tapping, please, sunbae? It really gets on my nerves. I have sensitive ears.”

Daniel’s mood instantly brightened and the familiar, sensual, villainous smirk came to his handsome face. “Ah, really? Are they sensitive when they’re touched too? I bet you like to be stroked and licked there.”

His lunch session with Daniel started with Seongwoo’s face flaming the same color as the soup, his blood boiling in a similar fashion with a mix of lust and offense at that flirty statement and the way Daniel stared at his ears while dragging his tongue across his lip like a hungry panther. As if he were imagining alternatively swiping the rims with the tips of his fingers and tongue in a teasing, seductive fashion.

_Could he just not try to piss me off or arouse me for one day? Or at least, could this jerk please stick to one? It’s confusing to feel angry and horny at the same time for one person, honestly. Like I can’t tell what is more prevalent, the urge to toss this bowl of steaming soup on his face or grab it in both hands and slam my lips down on those delicious looking lips._

_Stop messing with me soon, Daniel Kang. I’m NOT in the mood and my patience is seriously worn thin. I can’t deal with this sort of shitty stunt every day. My nerves are shot as it is._

“Did you lose your appetite, pretty boy? Or did it change for something else? Are you hungry for some playtime with me instead?”

Seongwoo pretended like he had no idea what the other was implying with his obvious, greasy innuendos. Although Daniel stared sultry at him with his blinged up, pretty fingers seductively touching his chiseled features as if it were some strange habit of his, Seongwoo ignored him the best he could. He only looked down at his food, shoveling in a few spoonfuls which tasted delicious after so many minutes of being denied.

Finally, the obnoxious elder was quiet. For a full minute, there was no tapping sound and no shiver-enducing, nerve melting attacks from that extremely husky, deep voice. Daniel smirked and brushed his sharp chin and plump lips the entire time that Seongwoo stuffed his face like he was in the middle of an eating competition with a life-supply of Starbucks drinks as the first prize.

He’d almost finished it in no-time, surprising himself. Seongwoo didn’t know that he could eat that fast. He’d practically inhaled his meal, barely even remembering if he’d chewed or what the food tasted like besides decent and a bit salty. Only then did he think of a sufficiently feisty yet still vaguely polite comeback that wouldn’t get him in trouble but would allow him to be a bit sassy and flirty like his natural self (the rebel) wanted to be.

“I am particular with who and what I play with.”

“Hmm, are you? Well, I do find a man who knows decisively what he wants to be quite attractive more than others who are uncertain and vague. What are you interested in then, Newbie? Is there anything I might join in doing with you? It seems like Jonny’s claiming you for lunch, so I guess I’ll have to find some other way to orbit around you.”

“Why would you want to do that, sunbae? I’m a dreadfully boring person. I don’t have any special sort of hobbies that would interest someone like yourself. Just artsy fartsy, homebody kind of stuff. You seem like you would be into outdoor activities like sailing, surfing, extreme sports, golfing, horseback riding. I can’t afford that sort of pricy hobby, nor do I have the dexterity or the guts to leave my life in the hands of natural forces since I’m quite unlucky.”

“On the contrary, I happen to find you interesting enough to make you my new hobby. Even just the way you breathe or blink. That you’re clumsy, get lost, space out, doodling on anything with that pen you carry around in your blazer. The airy, sweet, elegant way you speak and the way your eyes flash with wildfire that suggests you aren’t at all boring or proper as you are trying to seem. It’s too late. I’ve already noticed you. You’ve already ensnared my interest. I’m entangled in your web, Newbie. I’m considering adopting you as my newest kitty. Wanna do something extreme with me, though it’s not really a sport per se, more like an experiment without any clothes…”

Seongwoo was already cleaning up, only half listening but vastly affected by that sultry tone and come-hither vibe. Daniel was seducing him with all this blunt, random flattery but in a teasing way as if he was doing a cruel experiment at the same time. Trying to see how direct compliments affected him. It didn’t feel sincere as in the past with others who flirted with him. But that didn’t mean that it was ineffective or unappreciated. Since Seongwoo didn’t get flirted with by anyone but this guy’s cuter, sunshiney doppelganger this last year. Which was more playful than suggestive.

His insides were furiously swirling with heat like bubbling magma and his skin tingling, begging to be caressed with those strong, veiny yet smooth, strangely gentle hands. His mind was already fantasizing certain activities they could do together in private in a dark room with a soft, fluffy surface and significantly less constricted clothing quite vividly enough that he had to shove his tongue into the back of his throat to suppress a feral moan from escaping.

Fuck, did Daniel make his inner goddess thirsty like someone abandoned in the desert all day. The fact that he hadn’t been with anyone intimately in a long time. The fact that he hated being single and chaste like he had a scarlet A on his back. The fact that he missed having a bad boy to flirt and fool around with when things got so steamy just from talking and eye-fucking that the sexual tension was suffocating. The fact that everything about this man from his style, his voice, his eyes, his make-up, his hair style and color, his huge build, his thick muscles and caramelly skin, his jerkiness and intensity, his maturity and especially the thrilling, nearly explosive undertones of danger and roughness – he was too much his usual type.

It was basically every kink that he had combined in one fatally attractive person. Every minute around that whole ‘dangerous but fun bad boy package’ was a risk as he grew weaker to the promising tension there. It was a shame that he had to keep resisting when this sexy, almost perfect man was coming on to him quite boldly, tempting him to join him for a game. He needed to run away from here, clear his head, go splash himself with some freezing cold water, drink a ton of ice-cold lemonade pronto. He was about to lose the fight with his inner rebel who was also quite the man-slut if deprived for a long period. He didn’t dare look at Daniel as he hurried to return his tray to the dishwashers.   
“Hey, it’s rude to just leave in the middle of a talk. Your sunbae didn’t even finish eating. Hey, Newbie! At least tell me your name before you flee. Unless you’re okay with ‘Newbie’ and ‘Pretty Boy’ and ‘Kitty’ the rest of your school life.”

Seongwoo paused, looking over his shoulder to politely say hopefully without sounding the least bit shaky or choked up with the overwhelming rush of desire he was feeling, “It’s Seongwoo. Enjoy your lunch, sunbae. I’ve got homework to complete, so I’ll be going first. I’m not fleeing, either. As you’ve sensed, I’m not terrified of you. I just have prior engagements. Entertaining you isn’t my first priority.”

Daniel admired the well-groomed, neatly pressed, perfectly worn uniformed brunette as he went away and dropped off his tray on the conveyer belt at the tray return area. Even just his back view was charming, classy, and handsome like a prince from a fairy tale.

“Hmm, but bothering you is going to become mine though. Incredibly pretty kitty that fiery newbie is, whatever his last name is. Even with hissing and claws bared. Well, that’s more attractive somehow though. Clawing feels good to me. Plus, that he’s not easy to win over, that he’s a got a fighting spirit he can’t hide even when he knows better, hmm. He might act aloof and polite but those flashing eyes are another story. Feisty, wildcat Seongwoo, you’re something special. My eyes and mind just keep going to you these days…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obnoxious, rude, bratty and sexy Daniel is, whew. Who needs a glass of lemonade? Gotta cool down, I was sweating from all that tension. Who can blame Seongwoo for having the hots for him in despite he's such a jerk, right? 
> 
> Check out what happened with Jonny in the original storyline. Better luck next round! Hope the spiciness level of Daniel stories in this chapter isn't burning your tongue too badly~


	15. Option B: Lunch With Jonathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! You’ve correctly found the ‘Author’s Choice’! After you read, be sure to comment that you guessed correctly in order to receive an award later on. Of course, you are welcome to comment about anything else and DO check out the other scenario for fun!

After Seongwoo’s brave outburst, he stomped to his table, his head full of regrets and apprehension like ‘what did you just do? They’re going to hate you and turn the whole school against you now!’ His best friend however welcomed him back with otter like clapping and a hug.

“Wow, that was so cool! You just told off the rivaling, intimidating kings of the school! You are the bravest and coolest person ever. I bet people are so amazed. You just gained mad respect. What happened though? Why did Jonathan take you over there? Why was Daniel sunbae-nim touching you?”

“I don’t know. I barely know either of them but they’re acting like we have to be best friends or they’ll die or something. They’re just using me as a chew toy in their game of petty revenge. Like whoever gets the pretty boy newbie to be his friend is the most powerful person in school or something. They’re so irritating. I didn’t ask to be dragged in their childish grudge match. I’m just going to try to forget them. They’re such troublemakers. You’re right. It’s really best that I avoid them. They’re no good.”

“Well, it seems like it’s too late. I think things are about to get more dramatic than they were before. They already weren’t on good terms. But now they’re going to see each other as true rivals whereas before they simply avoided each other. It’s different when they have a prize clearly in their vision. That they both want.”

“What do you mean? I’m no prize and they don’t want me. They just need an excuse to kill each other. It’s a battle of foolish pride between immature overgrown children is all. Don’t make up a drama. There’s not going to be any love triangle happening. I’m not even going to talk to them ever again. I refuse to associate with hot-tempered idiots,” Seognwoo huffed, making the rest of his soup turn into mush as he furiously swirled it.

He was tempted to turn around and see what everyone was still looking at, curious if they were fighting still or looking at him with stars in their angular, charming eyes. But he decided that it was better in the long run to pretend that he had absolutely no interest remotely in either of them, especially whatever issues their families had. Though the attention craving minx inside of him rather loved the idea that they might feel something for him and be looking at him with want in their eyes, that they might have fallen for him because of his rebellious display which wasn’t likely something that they ever had in their lives.

He was proud of himself as well as had his ego stroked at the idea. He knew he was a catch in various ways, of course. It was nice to have that confirmed. It was always nice to know that he could get men wrapped out his fingers if he really tried. It was nice to be thought of as charming and attractive. Though flirting with those two men in particular was biting off more than he could chew, he figured, so he was hesitant to take a nibble even if they were getting close, almost begging to be chewed on.

One of them was mysterious besides that he was borderline crazy and feared by everyone because of his unpredictable behavior. The other was heir to a massive fortune, born in a powerful family that certainly wouldn’t approve of him, and was also engaged to a possessive psycho he didn’t want to deal with often. They were both too dangerous and risky for him to consider.

Though he couldn’t say that the risk wasn’t the least bit tempting as risks always were. Especially when he recalled the way they touched and the look in their eyes when they watched him, one so sweet and another so sultry, both with this sense of adoration and interest that was captivating. If his family circumstances were different, if he didn’t have to worry about his secrets getting revealed, then he might consider playing around with both of them just for entertainment in his boring, repetitive life as a model student. Like those dating games where there were two opposite sort of characters that wanted you and you could spend time with both of them, following their deep, complicated stories until you got to choose which one you wanted to date and play out the rest of the story with in the middle.

However, the way things were he couldn’t afford the luxury of exciting, risky games. He needed to squash that devilish, playful rebel who loved tap-dancing along next to danger tickling his insides about to devour his reason.

“What happened with them anyway? Do you know?” He attempted to sound aloof and keep an innocent expression when he asked, but his friend’s narrowed eyes for a split second suggested that he could see right through him. He had to give credit to his best friend for being sharp and knowing him better than his own parents likely did.

“I wouldn’t tell you even if I did know since I feel like you’d attempt to fix it but then end up creating chaos by making it worse. All I know is that they were close until the last year of middle school. And back then they were both spawns of the devil. Causing fights, getting kicked out, bullying, terrible grades, skipping class, smoking and stuff. Everything that a student shouldn’t be doing, they tried that. And turned their whole school upside down. No-one could control them, teachers or their parents.

Then something happened with Daniel’s mother who disappeared apparently which changed Daniel for the worse while Jonathan moved to America to attend school there and further his English abilities shortly after, never seen since then until today. There’s gossip sure but I don’t it’s not the least bit believable, so it’s not worth telling.”

Although Jonathan had said himself that he was once ‘young and foolish’ and didn’t deny the accusation that he also did bad things or was ‘the king’ that made the twisted social system the students followed, somehow Seongwoo couldn’t at all imagine it. He couldn’t imagine those two being friends either. They seemed different as day and night, demons and angels. Jonathan had been nothing but nice to him since their first encounter in New York, usually friendly, breezy, helpful, unbothered. He couldn’t picture him going out of his way to make issues, being violent, or especially bullying anyone. Then again, he hadn’t pictured that he would act hot-tempered like earlier. He had an inkling there was a lot more to both of these guys than their first impressions suggested.

Daehwi and Jinyoung smiled awkwardly, looking towards his side. Someone had sat down and Seongwoo had a feeling like he could sense who it was. The aura coming from his side was warm and pleasant like the beautiful, calming glow of a sunset. There was only person that exuded positive vibes like that. He turned, forcing his lips that wanted to twitch into a welcoming, excited grin into a flat line.  
“Are you done fighting over bones, hmm? You are only allowed to sit with me if you’ve returned to being a civil human being, not a territorial wolf.”

“I’m sorry you had to see things get ugly. That wasn’t a pretty side of myself. I didn’t mean for our lunch date to turn out that way. I’m really sorry, hyung. I’ll make it up to you. I’ll be good and friendly and funny like usual, promise. Give me another chance, hmm? Please, hyung~”

The blonde acted pouty, cutely begging as he hugged his arm. His puppy eyes were out, large and sparkly. The proximity, the skinship, and the adorable act got Seongwoo flustered and nervous. He was uncomfortable because of the suspicious, surprised eyes he could feel piercing into him from all directions. Amongst them was surely Jonathan’s fiancé, who wouldn’t take this intimate display lightly. Although he liked Jonathan’s personality and wouldn’t mind if they were alone or if he weren’t dating a psycho, he really didn’t want more strange rumors collecting about their relationship.

Seongwoo gently pushed his hands off his arm and slid down the bench until there was half a foot of distance between them.

“Alright. I’ll give you a chance. Since you promised to be good.”

“Oh, yes~!” the younger whooped loudly, making Seongwoo slap his reddening face and hiss him to shush as he was directing the attention of other people their way. It was already nearly half the cafeteria watching them curiously.

“Sorry, sorry. Sensitive hearing? I’ll try to keep my parrot squawking on low volume,” he commented with a sheepish grin, bringing his raised arms timidly back down and shrinking his body which was oddly small when he sat down because his most of his height happened to be from his daddy long legs.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Daehwi, Seongwoo’s best friend. This here is my boyfriend, Jinyoung.”

“Ah, hello, hello! Nice to meet you to. I’m Seongwoo’s friend. We met this summer when he was traveling in America. He got lost in the wrong neighborhood and was almost mugged and potentially raped by a group of gangsters.”

Daehwi’s bros formed a rainbow like arch as they shot up. “You…went to America this summer? I thought that your family was busy with work so you weren’t able to travel…?”

Seongwoo laughed awkwardly, slapping and clawing Jonathan’s thigh under the table in punishment. He hadn’t told Daehwi because he wouldn’t have approved and he would have nagged his ears flat off worse than his parents potentially.

“What he means is we met through a game chat. He’s from America but I was just in Korea, bored in my home. I don’t usually game, but I decided to try a multi-player role-play game. By gangsters he means some cyber bullies ganging up on me in the chat is all. He took my side and scolded them and that’s how we became close.”

“Hmm…Gaming and cyber bullies, you say. But you hate gaming because you are a sore loser.”

Seongwoo coughed, feeling anxious that Daehwi wasn’t immediately convinced by his words. “I told you I was dying of boredom. I was desperate…”

Jonathan met his eyes, smiling in an impish, teasing fashion, his hazel eyes twinkling. Seongwoo scrunched up his nose and squeezed his leg tighter to signal him that he’d better continue to keep his mouth zipped about this or he was skewered dog meat with pineapple and onion on the sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you have an enjoyable feel good lunch date with good boy Jonny? He did his best to make it up to Seongwoo, hopefully Seongwoo won't think of him in a negative light though he saw a side that he didn't expect to see. Congratulations on guessing correctly if you got it the first time! Write down that you did, so I can tally up your correct guesses accurately~ There's a prize I'll reveal later on, remember~ 
> 
> Be sure you check out the spicy hot lunch date with ever infuriating, rude yet also rudely hot Daniel sunbae! Really can't miss that sassy interaction.


	16. Option A: Do the Shuttling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! You’ve correctly found the ‘Author’s Choice’! After you read, be sure to comment that you guessed correctly in order to receive an award later on. Of course, you are welcome to comment about anything else and DO check out the other scenario for fun!

“I’m sorry for not understanding, sunbae. I must be tired because I’m slow. I’ll get that for you right away. You just want one chocolate bread? Or is there something else?”

It took every bit of willpower to stuff down his pride screaming in agony to simply take that card in two hands and bow his head, speaking politely and timidly. It wasn’t at all like him.

It wasn’t what Daniel expected either. He’d been egging on the other as punishment for denying him lunch previously and been looking forward to seeing that rebellious spirit arise once more up close. Twisted as it was, he found those haughty, confident, holier than though glares and the blunt, stinging insults arousing and amusing.

It was his first ever experience with someone younger and supposedly lesser in status than him to act so blatantly rude and refuse to do his bidding. It had been a long time since he’d seen someone that didn’t fear and cave to him in seconds. He could sense though that he’d guessed right about this guy’s abnormal, interesting character. He didn’t disappoint just like his finely featured, perfectly balanced, flawless face.

When he raised his head, his eyes were nothing like his timid and polite tone. He looked like he was mentally slapping and clawing at him, probably curses swirling around his head. Those round, galaxy eyes were as beautiful as they were expressive, dragging and drowning his soul helplessly in the dark depths.

Daniel laughed as soon as he saw Seongwoo’s face. He shyly raised up his hand to cover his mouth out of habit, attempting to force himself to stop. He couldn’t recall the last time he’d heard his own genuine laugh. It surprised him as did the rush of warmth and joy he felt following that while gazing upon the shorter guy’s handsome face.

He’d narrowed those curtain of ebony lashes over his glittering eyes ever so slightly, suggesting he was displeased that Daniel was laughing at him and further wasting his time when he was on the way to class and likely to be late because of this request he had to fulfill. Daniel didn’t know why because he never felt the need to apologize or explain but it sort of felt like when he stepped on a kitten’s tail, when they gave him an accusatory, pained look.

“My bad. I wasn’t laughing at you. Just because of you. You’re an extremely odd guy. You act perfectly proper like anyone else, but your eyes are snapping with defiance. You claim to be new money but you remind me of someone who comes from old money. The way you hold yourself, the fearless, blunt way you speak, and especially your eyes full of confidence and fire. It seems like you are raised by the rich but you have a fierce spirit like a Westerner not raised in a hierarchical society.

Clearly, you know that you shouldn’t act that way with someone of my status and that it’s going to bring you trouble, but deep down you can’t help but resist that. As if you’re a permanent rebel who wants to drag out trouble for fun. Why is that hot? It makes me want to keep messing with you to see how far before that model citizen image cracks.”

“I’m not sure what sort of nonsense you’re talking about. My eyes are full of nothing but humbleness and sincere respect, sunbae. If I seem otherwise, I apologize. I’m simply tired and don’t wish to be late for class. If you don’t mind, excuse me…”

Seongwoo responded politely nearly through his teeth, cheeks tight from forcing a smile.

“Get something for yourself too! Price or quantity, whatever, doesn’t matter. I’m the most generous and loaded sunbae around.”

Seongwoo turned around, afraid that he couldn’t keep his mask on anymore with how his insides were then bubbling with a mix of fury and flattery. It was a wonder how both of the Kang cousins could see through his lies and acts so quickly, although he knew for certain that he was a convincing actor. This guy was even better than the other. He could tell his rebellious, independent spirit, how prideful he was, how much he hated being ordered around and looked down on simply from his eyes. But instead of finding that as something he wanted to wipe out, he suggested making it explode out of his body. Instead of disliking it, he was attracted and intrigued by it.

He’d sensed Seongwoo wanting to maim him with every pore in his lithe, pale body and instead of being upset about it had found it amusing. He was an oddball indeed, completely off his rocker, the opposite of how people in their society should be. But somehow that was appealing because he was also the same. Extra-ordinary, not the norm, excessive, pushing limits to the extreme. Their personalities, the fiery spirits in their eyes struck a special cord that it didn’t with others usually.

That’s why he needed to hurry to get far away from Daniel. He didn’t want to be attracted anymore than he already was. He didn’t want to feel flattered or excited, he didn’t want the tingling rush of adrenaline, the swirling heat in his lower stomach, and the racing heart. Challenging Daniel further by refusing or insulting him, letting him mess with him and getting riled up because he was offended or irritated like he wanted – that was a surefire way to end up rolled in the spider’s web with a pair of fangs in his side.

He needed to remain disconnected by acting calm and not playing into the panther’s games. Today he wasn’t going to join in the play. He was going to play things safe. He would just get the request overwith as annoying and time-consuming and belittling as it was for someone of his caliber. Then, he was going to class and would pray that Daniel would soon become bored with his obedience and satisfied with his one instance of childish revenge, then leave him alone afterwards. Not likely but there was a slim hope still, as long as he didn’t act the way that Daniel was expecting, that he seemed to be attempting to draw out by provoking him.

This was going to be his new mantra: lay low, act unbothered, don’t join their drama, don’t make enemies and give other students reason to ostracize you. At least until his family’s situation improved and he didn’t have to work part-time or live at someone else’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here Seongwoo was a good boy. He did a great job successfully holding back his pride, biting his tongue, doing a small favor so that he could ensure a safe future in the jungle. However, there's still a problem anyway cus Jonny can't stand to see his precious hyung being bullied. All his hard work for nothing, poor Ongie aigoo. You made the right choice though and so did he! 
> 
> Congratulations if you guessed correctly on your first time! This is the last round of chapter 3, but better luck in chapter when the games return in chapter 4. You've done well, darlings~ *pat pat*
> 
> See what happens when Seongwoo dares to refuse to obey the king of the jungle's order. Warning for nsfw mature content (remember that it's more like a fantasy or dream kind of scenario, it's not the actual story, it didn't really happen in the plot, it's what could have been and only that, same as the library incident too, so in actuality nothing physical has ever happened with Daniel and Ong up until the end of this chapter).


	17. Option B: Refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aw, too bad~ You weren’t able to guess correctly this time. You’ve selected ‘The Alternative’. I hope that the scenario is enjoyable and you’ll say what you thought about it below the chapter anyway! Feel free to comment anytime, anywhere about anything. Also, go back and check out 'author's choice' to see what the original flow of the story is. Otherwise you might get confused later on.
> 
> Good luck on your next guess!
> 
> WARNING: NSFW, mature rated content

“I won’t.”

With two softly spoken yet very bold, simple words, Seongwoo sealed his unfortunate fate for the rest of the school year. He was probably going to get on Daniel’s nerves by defying him and then he would make him a target of the school as fast as a single snap of his fingers. Following that would be his first experience not only being picked on or ostracized, but as the brunt of mass, organized bullying. Hopefully, it would at least not travel to his friends. Maybe he should distance himself from them and start travelling and eating alone so he seemed more like a loner, one who was fated to be outcasted.

Daniel seemed taken aback, but not angry like Seongwoo had anticipated. “You what?”

Seongwoo looked him straight in the eyes. Then, he stepped close enough to smell his amazing cologne and see his own determined, haughty expression in the other’s dark, beautiful eyes. “I said, I won’t.”

This time Daniel registered the daring words. His eyes flickered with magenta flames. His plump, reddish lips curved wickedly as he scoffed.

“You won’t? You’re refusing to be my shuttler, even just once? When I’m even giving you the card and saying you can buy food for yourself too? I think I was being nice and generous with this small request. But you have an issue? Really now?”

Seongwoo gulped and clenched his clammy hands. His nerves were getting the best of him, slight chills of regret and apprehension running through his veins. He wasn’t sure what to expect but he was imagining the worst-case scenario.

Daniel seemed as if he’d be an excellent fighter, like he had a temper and a lot of power to show off. Would Daniel get furious, suddenly punch him in the gut? Would he grab his neck and ram his head into the wall? But he wasn’t one to succumb to his fear or negativity, if he happened to have any tiny jolt. He was a fighter (emotionally) and so he wrestled with those feelings he didn’t approve of having, his pride winning out so he could be courageously sassy, like he’d wanted to be all along. Like his true nature was when he released it, the rebel that got him in trouble and caused his parents’ headaches here and there.

“Right. With all do respect, sunbae, I don’t see why I have to do this quote unquote generous favor for you. You have enough time to talk, then you have enough time – not to mention your own functioning legs and hands – to get breakfast for yourself. Whose money is being used in what way doesn’t matter, but time does. Time is also money, you know, and I’m going broke by the second using it on the likes of you. I’m going to be late for class and that’s all going to be on you, though I doubt you will kindly compensate.”

“Ha…really, this guy…” Daniel set his hands on his waist and shook his head, leaning back and laughing like a crazy man unsure of what to do with his shock and rising fury.

Seongwoo bolted, thinking it was best to get far away from the man giving off a suffocating, heavy dark aura and total Joker vibe, laughing when something should clearly be upsetting to him. He didn’t get far enough before Daniel noticed. A moment later, the man reached out, grabbing his shoulder in a firm grip. First, he brought the younger to an abrupt halt, then he yanked him back towards himself.

“Yah, Ong Seongwoo. Now you’ve done it. That hissing wavy mouth of yours…”

Daniel pushed Seongwoo back into the wall and held him there by the shoulders, hovering dangerously close right over his mouth, leaning down a bit so they were at the same eye-eye, nose-nose, lip-lip level. Seongwoo glared and panted, pressing his hands to his chest to shove him off, his fingers accidentally colliding with the smooth, warm exposed skin. It was softer than he expected considering how solid he looked.

“What of it? Yes, I have a sassy mouth and I’m not afraid to use it when it’s necessary. It’s your fault. I’ve been nice and putting up with a lot. You’re being too much, sunbae. I understand that you get your jollies messing with people. But this is crossing the line.”

“I’m going to give you a reward for you crossing the line too then, rudely defying your sunbae when he was merely asking a small favor of you. Even speaking in a degrading, sarcastic, challenging manner. There are politer ways to refuse. Not that buying a bread from the bakery right over there with my own card is all that hard.

I happen to like that you dared to talk back to me, you’re lucky about that or you’d be ground beef. I like it a lot. I knew you could, that you wanted to. I’m glad you did. Finally, I got what I wanted, coaxed out that firecracker for a moment. I fucking love that you’re sassy, arrogant, and fearless on top of being so neat and gorgeous. It’s so hot somehow, that juxtaposition and this fiery attitude. I’m on fire now and burning for you, Seongwoo-yah…”

Seongwoo pushed on Daniel’s solid, heated chest and attempted to shake off his hands in panic right before he sensed Daniel diving in to kiss him and up until the first ten seconds of intimate contact. After that though, the next seconds were a different story. His rationality and mobility became a thick, hazy fog as he was overwhelmed with pleasureful sensations pouring from head to toe.

One thing that he happened to like very much with a kissing partner was someone who was passionate and dominate to the point of being brutally rough. The sort of kiss that would leave you breathless and unable to function and your lips swollen and bleeding afterwards. Which was exactly how Daniel kissed. Extremely harsh, fast, aggressive, sensual, and also with a chaotic storm of emotions behind his movements. His lust, admiration, and desire to tease out then conquer Seongwoo’s inner fiery, independent spirit he’d been working hard to suppress made his inner wildcat, slutty rebel do a tango.

Seongwoo couldn’t possibly control his primal urges after how backed up, after this intimacy was sprung on him. Even though it was a forced, angry, domineering sort of kiss, the fact was that he’d wanted to kiss this rude and also even more so rudely hot person for a long time since he was so obviously his type and beyond, so he ended up enjoying it after the initial shock. His resistance ended up being short-lived and futile because 90% of his body didn’t want to resist in the slightest but rather to cling, press, moan, lick, strip, grope, and many other naughty things.

The combination of being pissed off, admiring and yearning for each other was intoxicating, leading to the hottest kiss in existence.

His hands went from pushing to roaming up Daniel’s silk-covered, firm chest to clutching at and caressing his creamy, smooth skin, nipples hardening under his teasing palms while his mouth parted and his tongue licked the man’s firmly searching, searing, thick lips a few times in a playful, curious gesture. He tasted as sweet and sour as jellies. His lips were big and pillowy like a girl’s.

Daniel jumped immediately on the melting Seongwoo’s subtle, sweet invitations, hands moving to his neck and jaw since he no longer needed to hold him still, lifting his chin and cradling him like a precious person, bringing him closer and holding him in a tender, romantic fashion as his tongue dived and swirled eagerly inside. It was so amazing once they tasted and felt each other’s brushing tongues together that the younger’s shaking knees nearly buckled as they weakened, a wanton, relieved moan rising up in his throat consumed and reciprocated more gruffly by the masterful kisser.

 _Fucking finally, I know what it’s like to kiss him, it’s so sinfully good, so this is what I’ve been missing,_ they both thought, not planning on stopping because the small taste was delicious but not far enough to satisfy their hunger. The quiet, empty hallway faintly echoed with the soft sounds of smacking and slurping lips, muffled, deep, rumbly moans, and unsteady breathing as the two continued making out like angry lovers making up after a big fight.

But that was all it was. A stolen moment of foolish, explosive passion stemming from their argument when they let loose their horny, irrational inner rebels that had been desperately wanting to play. It wasn’t the sort of sweet, touching movie-like moment that would lead to a serious relationship.

Their connection was not that complicated since they barely knew each other and one had every intention to keep the other at a distance for various logical reasons. It was just that one time, a spur of the moment intense physical altercation between two mutually attracted, hot-blooded gay teenagers that would linger in their minds and make the air between them turn strangely stuffy when they met around school later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUAHAHAHA. Smut demons attacked me and came up with this. I couldn't resist writing an angry argument turns passionate kiss scene, it's just so fitting for their relationship and vibes and all. I know it doesn't make any sense but it's HOT and it's FANTASY totally so it's ok. Let's have a couple moments basking in sin, why not, we deserve it with all this fluffy slow burn~
> 
> Just think of it, rather than something that happened, it's something more that happened in Seongwoo's and Daniel's dreams because they're insanely attracted to each other and when they argue and get close, it sort of escalates to inferno levels. In reality, the library and this scene are both figments of my imagination, strictly 'could have been in another universe', so until the end of this chapter there's not really any intimate, physical contact between Daniel and Seongwoo. Hope it was enjoyable and entertaining. 
> 
> Oh, but the thoughts and hobbies mentioned in these alternate stories are real though. Daniel DOES like to read literature and Seongwoo knows of that. Daniel DOES like to piss him off, argue with him, admire the fire in his eyes that contrasts with his polite actions, and invade his personal space often. They DO both fantasize about kissing and more with each other.
> 
> But, no, unfortunately, some kissing scene hasn't happened for real as of yet! Who are you rooting for to take Seongwoo's innocent, pretty, tempting kitten lips first?
> 
> Go see what really happened if this was your first guess! Though it's not intense or entertaining really but gotta know what's really going on for this story to make any sense going on~
> 
> Fighting for next chapter, this is the last round of chapter 3. You've done well, my darlings! *chu* Let's play again in chapter 4!


	18. Option A : Classroom Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! You’ve correctly found the ‘Author’s Choice’! After you read, be sure to comment that you guessed correctly in order to receive in award.

Daehwi whispered, his voice squeaky with discomfort and anxiety as he gazed warily at the murky, almost demonic aura stinking up the classroom.

“Seongwoo. Just pay him attention so that he’ll go away soon. He’s not going to go away and he’s scaring everyone else. You’ve got to make a sacrifice. Stop being stubborn. I’ll let you interact with him just this once, for the sake of peace in our classroom. Please, just read one of them already.”

Seongwoo sighed in the midst of crumbling the yellow airplane that just landed on his desk. He tossed it in a burst of anger to the floor where there was a colorful pile of sticky notes at his feet. Daniel had somehow managed to con their teacher into letting him attend their classes though they were totally different years and he’d most likely already learned this.

That jerk didn’t even have a free period. He was literally skipping his class to spend time stalking, observing, and annoying Seongwoo. He’d scared off someone in the middle row so that he was able to sit diagonally behind Seongwoo.

For awhile, he’d merely rested his head on his crooked arm, slightly tilted so his black spiky waves fell more into his face, nearly poking his smokey eyes. Then, when simply staring with an adoring, rather foolish grin that creeped all of the classmates out, Daniel started writing on sticky notes. He folded ten of them up into mini paper airplanes, flying them on his desk, sometimes purposefully hitting his back, neck, or head.

Seongwoo cast irritated glances back at the overgrown panther cub, but he never read the notes after the first one had some sort of corny line about him being reflected in the middle of his starry eyes. He didn’t want to hear anymore of this guy’s romantic nonsense. He couldn’t figure out why he was messing with him this way instead of his usual approach, but he was sure that he wasn’t seriously into him as other’s were gossiping about.

Apparently since he never smiled or looked at anyone with heart eyes, never took an interest in or interacted with people outside of the social care class and the Av6 members, they took his act towards Seongwoo as a display of deep love and affection. The idea made him gag. Like that was possible.

This arrogant, crazy guy didn’t love anyone but himself and his dick for certain. They barely had a conversation. They didn’t know much about each other besides the things that they weren’t supposed to know which they were both keeping secret. They didn’t necessarily have to but it was either to be nice or to use as leverage when needed (Seongwoo’s identity, Daniel’s issue with his father).

Certainly, Daniel didn’t know enough to actually like him. Maybe he just found him attractive, especially his rebellious spirit, so he was attempting to get into his pants for a temporary fling. Maybe he was doing all of this to create a rumor that they were dating that would piss off Jonathan in the ultimate fashion, allowing Daniel to win their strange game. Whatever the reason, Daniel was seriously stirring up trouble with violent consequences.

“Sunbae. That’s enough. Follow me.”

Although it was the middle of class and they were supposed to be working on a practice worksheet, Seongwoo stood up and grabbed Daniel by the wrist while he was in the middle of folding another set of sticky note airplanes. The class collectively gasped and tensed because Seongwoo had dared to grab the king’s arm.

Nobody dared touch THE Daniel Kang without permission, not even the other Av6 members. He could touch them and there was nothing they could do about it, even though it was derogatory and terrifying or even painful when he did so because usually he was in an awful, nasty mood when he did so. It was daring and they wondered if the new kid had a death wish or didn’t fully understand how this school worked or just who he was fighting back.

Krystal was one thing. Being close to Jonathan was another. To think, that he’d even fight back when Daniel Kang of all people had chosen him as the next target to harass and pursue. To think, someone as handsome, famous, intimidating, and privileged as Daniel would have his flirtations bluntly rejected, his hand-written messages tossed down like trash, to glare and roughly touch him and even order him around.

This kid had a ton of guts or he was extremely foolish picking on the fierce, merciless temperamental tiger like this. The teacher could only watch with a baffled, sort of fearful expression as Seongwoo dragged a strangely happy Daniel out of the classroom. Anyone else would think they were about to fight and it seemed that teacher would do as most other teachers did, pretend that she hadn’t see anything and go right back to her lecture. Just before Seongwoo slid the door closed, the sounds of chalk scratching on the board could be heard.

Seongwoo brought Daniel to the bathroom and then half-shouted, half-rapped out his frustration while pacing in front of the elder who watched him with an obnoxious, goofy grin spread on his handsome face.

“Daniel Kang. What on earth do you think you are doing? If you have something to say, then you can just wait to talk to me between classes or message me like a normal person. I’m sure you have the ability to get a hold of my information, seeing as you can do anything else like you’re the dang principal.

Must you go that far? Can’t you take a hint that I want to focus on class and I’m not comfortable with all the attention that you bring when you’re around me? I’ve had enough of this nice guy game you’re playing. Stop faking. It’s giving me creeps. I know you aren’t into me. It’s just another way to harass me out of the school, isn’t it? Well, I’m not going to let you drive me out. I’m going to fight—”

“Eh? No, no fighting allowed between us. Only loving and sweet moments like this. Come here, my lovely feisty kitten, stop the hissing…”

Daniel took Seongwoo by the surprise in the middle of him raising a fist and ranting by hooking his arm around his neck and gently grabbing his arm. In a flash, he pulled the furious and confused uniformed brunette into his arms, embracing him like they were close.

“Yah, sunbae, what are you doing? Stop, sunbae, unhand me…”

Although Seongwoo whined, struggled and pushed fiercely, Daniel wouldn’t budge or release him. He remained hugging tightly around his shoulders, resting his chin along his neck, slightly making it tingly from the scratchy late-afternoon stubble.

The elder’s deep voice was unusually soft and gentle as he commented, “Nope. I’m going to hold you because I want to. I’ll let you go when you stop being angry and snappy. No fighting, not between us. We should make love, not war.”

“Really…Sunbae, you’re being such a childish brat…How to handle this situation. You keep crossing the line even though I warned you. I have a right to be angry. You’re clearly harassing me in some creative way, picking a fight with me. I’m not going to forgive your immaturity and rudeness just because you act a bit cute. And I’m not going to take your orders or threats either, in any communication form you attempt to give them.

My family’s secrets are probably already out if anyone was interested in looking up about them. You have no power over me anymore. I’m not a timid lackey you can control. Well, besides physical. Ugh, why are you so strong? Stop working out at least daily. You’re going to be all beefy like the Iron Man suit. You’re monstrous and fearsome enough as it is. That will also make you have more of a tendency for violence.”

“I’ve raised these muscles for you, darling. To protect and tempt you, catch your attention, to haunt your dreams with naughty, rated visuals. Also, just so happens that it has another advantage. I can ensnare you like this when you’re angry or running away. Back where you belong at last, my precious, muahaha.”

Seongwoo snorted and laughed despite himself at the mimicking of Golemn followed by the villainous cartoon laugh. The way his body vibrated from his deep, alluring laughter made him tingle deliciously.

“Aigoo. Sunbae, you’re so crazy and difficult. I’m tired, let go already…” the younger murmured hardly angry anymore, weakly pushing on the other’s firm, bumpy stomach in a feeble attempt to get him off.

“I’m not ready. This is cozy. It’s been a long time since I could hug someone. My family and members don’t wanna hug me, but you probably guessed that much. I actually like hugs. Or I did when I was a kid. I used to cling and demand hugs from my mom and Jonathan all the time. I was annoyingly affectionate and needy, I heard. Now they aren’t even around or wouldn’t hug me if I was the last person on Earth…”

Seongwoo was already weakened by the solid, warm feeling and the delicious smells coming from the other’s neck. That was the thing that made his resistance and annoyance crumble. He said such a sad thing like it was a joke but something in his tone was so lonely and bitter, something in the way that he squeezed him tightly to his chest felt like he was begging to have a moment of innocent intimacy.

He’d expected that Daniel hugging him would lead to naughtier places. That he’d had ill intentions. This vulnerable, needy side that he was showing had a different, but strong impact on his emotions. If he attempted to seduce him, he would have had difficulty resisting, but this was even more challenging somehow. He couldn’t bring himself to deny Daniel when he seemed like he was feeling down and baring a raw, sensitive part of himself, like cracking open a door into his mysterious depths. Somehow he felt special and needed which made him feel flattered.

_Well, he’s a lonely guy who doesn’t have any love in his life, be it from friends or family. No matter how nasty, proud, and indifferent he might act, the truth is that he’s still human. I’ve seen glimpses of that side, so I know that it’s there somewhere, that there’s a lot more depth, something soft and good about him underneath his twisted, rough, arrogant, obstinate personality and outer shell._

_Even though I try to ignore it because that makes me want to care for him and help him out. Even though I try to act cool and uninterested in order to discourage him. Even though I maintain distance so that I can keep to the promise not to be entangled with him because everyone thinks he’s so much trouble. Even though I should be avoiding him at all costs and not be getting swayed._

_What can I do when he’s being not only flirty and sensual but today all sorts of sweet, caring, clingy, and vulnerable? Right now, he just looks like a scarred, melancholy, suffering boy that wants some comforting cuddles and attention instead of a violent, controlling dictator. So full of contradictions. So complicated. So masculine yet sensitive, intense and attractive in various ways._

_You keep pulling at my heart when you really shouldn’t be allowed near it, you know that, Daniel Kang? Even more so than Jonathan, you’re clearly someone that I shouldn’t fall for. Yet you make me drawn to you, especially with these other soft sides I’m seeing today. I can’t figure you out though. You’re never serious, you’re never nice to me, so how can I assume without a doubt that this is the real you? That you’re not just using me as a scheme? This is all so unprecedented. Difficult to grapple with._

The reason that Seongwoo hugged Daniel loosely back, staying still besides gently patting him on the back was that a part of him oddly trusted this man that was rumored to be the number one untrustworthy person in the school. It was like he was getting a glimpse of Daniel’s dark, battered, desperately lonely, dreadfully sad soul peeking out of that large, solid, masculine body and the pricey, flashy accessories and the chic, stylish, ‘fuck the rules of the world cus I’m my own boss’ make-up and spiky, black hair. Like he was showing Seongwoo only for just a couple of seconds that underneath his rough edges he was as soft as a marshmallow.

Though it could just be that Seongwoo believed what he secretly wanted to believe because he wanted some sort of excuse to think Daniel was good and misunderstood. Because that troublesome inner rebel kept wanting that sexy panther for himself, though he hardly opened his eyes when Jonathan was around. Jonathan was like a white knight in shining armor whereas Daniel was the sleek, black jungle beast that he was supposed to run from or fight off.

What was he doing, letting a dangerous, unpredictable beast that wanted to harm him hug him so intimately in the school bathroom when he should be safely in class, focusing on his worksheet?

Possibly the nicest, most soothing way that he’d ever spoken to anyone outside of family, he murmured, “There, there, Sunbae. Don’t feel lonely or sad. I’ll stop being angry and let you hold me, but just for today you get a free pass. But you gotta leave the classroom and go back to yours. It’s hard for everyone to focus and it seems you intimidate the hell out of that teacher.”

“Ah, yeah. I was a shithead to her. Because I hated that subject and her teaching methods suck actually. I almost made her quit. She took a break to recover her mental health.”

“Aigoo. You even bully the teachers who are much older than you. Just because they don’t match your personal preference. You’re such a bad guy, Sunbae. If you keep living like that, you’ll have no-one on your side and everyone opposing you as enemies.”

The hoobae scolded the sunbae with a light slap on his pacific ocean back.

“Well, that’s alright. Because I’m strong enough to fight an army by myself. It would be nice if I could have one person on my side. That being just you, Seongwoo. You’re all I need. As long as I have you.”

Seongwoo bit his lip and swallowed back a purr of pleasure as Daniel stroked his head as if he were a beloved cat. It was tender and addicting, tickling at both his heart and his loins.

“Sunbae. You’re so cheesy it’s ridiculous. Do you have grilled cheese sandwiches for breakfast every day or something?” Seongwoo shook his head, giggling faintly against the other’s blazer his mouth was forced into due to his impressive height.

A dirty sort of compliment came smoothly in a flash. “I like cheese indeed. I bet you’d taste good sprinkled with Parmesan. Your skin reminds me of whipped cream. Hmm, my Seongwoo baby’s cream and Parmesan, sounds like a tasty combination.”

“Yah, Sunbae, stop it! That’s enough crossing the line. I’m going to get seriously angry this time, you might end up with a clawed face. Get off. I already gave you what you wanted, but you’re being obnoxious,” a blushing, shivering Seongwoo attempted to wiggle out of his grip because Daniel had stolen a nibble of his earlobe like a sneaky ninja.

“No way, Jose~ I haven’t had my fill of cuddle time yet. Cut me some slack, Newbie. I’ve been deprived a long, long time. Just one more minute, cooperate with me for once. It’s not like I’m being mean. Everyone needs a hug, it’s not going to kill you. Stay still,” Daniel stubbornly followed him and brought him back to his chest snugly, burrowing his nose under his shirt collar, sounding like a whiny, sulky child.

Seongwoo had no choice but to let him have his way. Daniel was too strong. He was tired, emotionally, mentally, and physically. The tingly, inviting sensations of a hot man’s body pressed up and wrapped all over him, the musky, woodsy scent that made him woozy and complacent like he’d been drugged. It was a seduction attack that made his resolve and energy fully melt. He succumbed, closing his eyes, inhaling and enjoying the intimate moment.

_Damn has it been a long time since someone held me like they loved me and never wanted to let me go. I sort of hate this guy but he’s so charming, smooth, and irresistible. He really knows what to do with his body to make me weak. I love what he‘s doing right now, so much I could just let him keep doing it through the rest of class…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You got my favorite, the annoying then super clingy sweetheart Daniel. I just love this idea, messages by airplane and hugging tight because he just needs some loving. Anyone's heart would skip with that, really. He's such a lady killer though he has little experience courting anyone seriously. Just a natural charm that's like a hidden gem. 
> 
> Be sure to write so in the comment section so I can tally up later who our winners are! If you're enjoying all this fluff, you should read the alternate scenario in the previous chapter (or link from the original story). 
> 
> I wonder if your feelings are gradually changing a bit towards Daniel as you see these unknown (yet genuine) sides. Too bad Seongwoo can't see anything as genuine with this devilish prankster. Couldn't blame him though, after all he's experienced.


	19. Option B: Lunch Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aw, too bad~ You weren’t able to guess correctly this time. You’ve selected ‘The Alternative’. I hope that the scenario is enjoyable and you’ll say what you thought about it below the chapter anyway! Good luck on your next guess!

“Is that enough? What else do you like?” Daniel asked like a chirping blue bird, setting down a drink next to his tray, which was full of things that he’d bought for him for lunch.

Seongwoo had stupidly agreed to sit with Daniel in the cafeteria because he was concerned what would happen if he refused more than three times. He was being unusually invasive and stubborn, even whiny like a child about to throw a tantrum if he didn’t get his way. He had a headache because of how noisy his stalker was being and all the shocked, curious attention they’d been getting as soon as they’d arrived on campus in the Hummer together. He decided he would have fun, getting a bit of petty vengeance. He looked at the pink carton with fake disgust.

“Hmm, I prefer chocolate milk to strawberry.”

“Ah, really? I’ll go get another one.”  
Seongwoo laugh, shaking his head in exasperation, grabbing Daniel’s arm as he almost started sprinting back to the lunch lady, not even taking the milk to be exchanged because he wasn’t the sort that cared about spending extra figures.

“I’m joking, sunbae. You tease and joke all the time but can’t decipher when it’s being done to you, how funny. Why are you acting like a whipped boyfriend? Does the school have a role’s reversal day I haven’t heard of?

I though the consensus around here is that I’m supposed to be your submissive lackey and you’re the one supposed to be making demands like an arrogant king. Sit down, your highness. You’re creeping people out being so out of character. Or you didn’t notice that everyone is staring at us like we sprouted wings?”

As he lightly teased, Seongwoo tugged the rather childish, strangely bubbly man to the bench he was sitting on. Daniel sat backwards, charming, kohl rimmed eyes planted on his face, wearing a goofy, fond grin as if he were the cutest cat he’d come across and wanted to buy in a store window. They weren’t full of the usual charismatic, dangerous flames.

Most of the day they’d been like sweet dark chocolate, sparkling with adoration when he looked at Seongwoo or sinking with disappointment when Seongwoo stopped him from doing something. He wouldn’t have minded from another hunk, but it was embarrassing because Daniel attracted attention and he was used to being picked on and harassed. Not doted on, spoiled, and showered with affection and compliments. What was most unsettling were those eyes that looked at him with so much sincere, soft emotion as if he were the center of his universe, the only thing that mattered. Like in that moment.

“I didn’t notice because the only one I’m focused on or care about is you, Seongwoo.”

Seongwoo groaned, grabbing the strawberry and white milk, pressing the cool edges to his flaming cheeks.

“You really won’t stop. What’s gotten into you today, sunbae? You’re so weird.”

The ebony-haired man pointed out with a cheeky tone, “But it doesn’t seem like you hate it. Just that you’re not used to it and it makes you bashful. If you wanted me to stop, your eyes would be flashing fire and I’d know you meant it. Which they haven’t. It seems like you haven’t gotten genuinely angry at me once today. So, spoiling and flattery works well.”

Daniel leaned fully back on the table, coolly resting his elbow on the surface so he could be more comfortable observing his face blatantly, his finger poking at his elbow playfully while acting smug and amused. Seongwoo wanted to slip away to at least go to the bathroom for some personal space and to collect his scattered, whip-lashed emotions, but he was sure that Daniel would follow him as he’d been doing like a duckling all morning and he was worried he might try something physical if they were alone in a private setting.

It had been a couple hours of these random appearances from the elder, but he couldn’t get used to it. Especially how often he was smiling and being all strangely gentle and nice like the perfect boyfriend but rich and sexy bad boy who changed his ways because he was crushing on a good girl version. It was sort of like the ending scene of Grease.

“Here, let me get that for you. You could get a paper cut. I know that you’re clumsy.”

“How did you…” Seongwoo drifted off, slapping his disobedient mouth from running away. Daniel had taken the milk cartons, tugging and folding the edges so that he’d be able to drink them when he got thirsty.

Of course, he must know that because he had been long observing him from afar. Some mysterious things clicked into place. There’d been several times where he felt this intense heat boring into him, not unpleasant or hateful but not exactly pleasant and inviting either. Especially the couple of times a week he ate with Jonathan, he could feel that Daniel was staring them down. Probably he’d been doing research on his preferences and habits for weeks.

_Oh, god, just how much of my clumsiness has he witnessed? What other embarrassing things did he see me do? Not when I flicked the foods I don’t like under the table or when I have to let off gas or pull out a wedgie, oh, please, my image would be soiled and unrecoverable._

“I just know things. Like a wizard. I’m magical,” Daniel joked in a haughty tone as he set the milk with bendy straws sticking out that Seongwoo wasn’t sure where he even acquired from because the school didn’t give them out.

“Huh, when did I end up at Hogwarts? I visited the 9 and ¾ station but I wasn’t able to go through because I’m a muggle. The cart wouldn’t budge into the brick wall at all.”

The last thing that Seongwoo expected was for Daniel to play along with his joke as he didn’t seem like he’d watch fantasy movies. All with a cheeky, flirty almost sensual tone.

“You don’t remember? I brought you here in a flying chevy. We barely escaped being crushed by the Whomping Willow,” Daniel quipped without hesitation, smirking around a French fry he’d stolen.

Seongwoo laughed softly despite himself, then pushed his naughty hand away. “Don’t steal my favorite foods. Go get your own. You’re always bragging about how rich you are, but come to think of it I’ve hardly ever seen you eat.”

The dangerous, fatally attractive man whispered in a deep, husky tone, “That’s because I have an appetite for something else. Since you came, just watching you half-satisfies it. But there’s certain ways that you could make me full. If you’re brave enough to be a Griffindor like myself. If you know what I mean.”

“The only crimson and gold I need right now is ketchup and mustard. How could you bring a hot dog and French fries without that? Try to use your supposedly genius brain for some more practical thinking exercises than incessant creative flirting, would you? Sunbae~”

At the end Seongwoo whined cutely, wiggling his shoulders and pointing to his bare hot-dog. Daniel snorted, then moved forward with another stolen French fry in his mouth.

“I’ll do the prince’s demand if he gives me a reward. Hmm?” he whispered suggestively, wiggling the French fry tip close to his mouth.

Seongwoo flushed and lightly slapped the elder. “Yah, sunbae…People are staring!”

“There you go saying ‘yah’ but calling me sunbae. I like that reckless side of you. You’re so brave and fiery. I’m not going until you take a bite, bashful kitten. This is your final test as a freshman. Don’t you want to be sorted into Griffindor with the coolest kids? Or should I place you with the cowardly snakes of Slytherin?”

Seongwoo attempted to push Daniel away but he was stubborn and as unmovable as a dang tree trunk. He hissed, face heating deeply.

“Oh, for the love of Gandalf. Shush your mouth, you stubborn lion. Away with you before rumors start that we’re lovers.”

“I don’t mind that all. Maybe that’s what I’m aiming for, sweetheart. I bet Jonathan will hate that. He’ll probably come at me with a baseball bat. Wouldn’t that be fun?”

Daniel chuckled evilly, smirking in triumph and brushing his lips with the back of his hand after Seongwoo took the fry reluctantly between his teeth. He munched it and glared at the other, wishing that his inner rebel wouldn’t be screaming with heart eyes about how sexy he looked right then.

If Daniel had been not related to Jonathan and they weren’t surrounded by students and he hadn’t made a promise to maintain his distance and stay uninvolved with this man, he would have bitten close and stolen a kiss, maybe pulled his head in and licked all the salt off his lips, initiating a passionate, sloppy make-out session. Daniel was lucky but his inner rebel that found that man insanely attractive and challenging to resist was unlucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, better luck next game, guys. Thank you for reading and would appreciate your thoughts on the scenario anyways. Usually alternate ones will be a bit more exciting/dramatic/spicier so it's def worth the read! Now go back and click the other option to see what you're missing out on!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this super cheesy romantic guy making Ongie all bashful and annoyed.


	20. Option A: Get it Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aw, too bad~ You weren’t able to guess correctly this time. You’ve selected ‘The Alternative’. I hope that the scenario is enjoyable and you’ll say what you thought about it below the chapter anyway! Good luck on your next guess!

On his way down the stairs to the cafeteria, he happened to hear his name. He peeked out of the staircase, seeing some younger class girls he didn't even know gossiping in the hallway.

“Did you hear about that new kid that’s friends with Jonathan? I heard they live together. How scandalous. He’s engaged and they’re just teens!”

“Right, right. They were seen coming to school together and he was seen going into Jonathan’s house at night. They must live together.”

“Do you think it’s just him there every day? Like, is it a sugar deal like Krystal was accusing before? Wow, no matter how pretty he is or horny Jonny is to get with a guy since he’s bisexual, that’s a bit…”

“Gross right? I didn’t think the newbie was like that. He doesn’t look like he needs money. To think, he’d sell his body like a prostitute…Who cares about a pretty face when you’re actually trash…”

“You heard about his family, didn’t you? They lost a lot of money dealing with some shady business and sold their house off. I think they’re close to broke. He just has old, nice clothes still, so it looks like he’s not. He’s been fooling us.”

“Oh, yeah. I heard about their scandal. They should have been more careful not to get caught. Everyone does some dealing in shady business to make more money. But, if you play it smart, it never gets known. So, then I guess Jonny’s sponsoring him so that he can fit in here and not seem like the ‘Social Care’ class? That explains why Daniel was picking on him before. His sharp nose sniffed it out right away. They must have been fighting because Daniel didn’t approve of Jonny ruining their rep being in the sugar business. I knew something was suspicious there. No way can any mere ‘Starborn’ be that close to the Heirs without a special reason…”

“What if he was trying to get Daniel to accept his offer too? Two sugar daddies would be better than one. Imagine the influence and money he’d get from sleeping with both of them.”

“Wow, you think? I kind of envy him if it’s true, but at the same time… What a shameless slut...”

“The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. He’s as shady as his greedy, country bumpkin parents. His mother’s paintings are so boring. I bet she copied from others to get that break.”

Seongwoo turned around, not wanting to hear anymore of it, afraid he would make things worse by confronting them. He wasn't in a state to fight. He sort of just wanted to go into a bathroom and mope for a bit. He started to head that way, thinking he didn't have much of an appetite anymore.

“Hey, stop right there.”

“Er, sunbae…” Seongwoo sniffled, looking up at the handsome man that was fiercely glaring behind his shoulder.

The tall, broody man looked as cool as a uniform model in a commercial as he reached his finger up to his thick, heart-shaped lips. “Shh. I’ll get to you in a moment.”

Running into Daniel these days was as awkward as ever, but not because Seongwoo didn’t want to see him. The way that he was suddenly out of his life like an extinct star made him feel like there was an empty hole in his life somehow. It felt strange and off. He almost missed him. Not being harassed but those times they had laughs and conversations and bickered.

Daniel probably hadn’t been a terrible guy, but he was becoming more so like his reputation these days, like a tornado tearing through the school. He was making more unnecessary, unwarranted issues than before for no apparent reason. He’d heard that Daniel was in a nasty mood all the time and got more violent, sporadically. Everyone around him was on edge.

It was awkward because Daniel looked at him as if he’d broken his heart and Seongwoo felt guilty for treating him like he hadn’t had one, that his feelings hadn’t been serious. He regretted the way that he’d responded, but Daniel made sure that he had no chance to make up for it. He was serious about being done with him.

If their eyes even met when they came across each other in the hallways or cafeteria, he would coldly look elsewhere and walk away without sparing him any attention. He’d tried to follow him and catch onto his arm, but the result had been disastrous. Daniel had jerked violently, causing him to fall back and crash into a stack of chairs, bruising his back. For a flash, the man had looked concerned and apologetic, then the hurt and accusation returned to haunt his charming eyes. He walked away without a word or a helping hand up, fixing his jacket and brushing off his arm as if Seongwoo’s touch had soiled it.

This wasn't the first time that a group of people gossiped about him, but it was new to see it and hear about his family directly. Which was why Seongwoo had turned around to flee. Usually the rumors going around about him had not bothered him, but things were getting personal and he was overwhelmed by how he felt bad for his mother being dragged into it. Nonsensical rumors were still going around which harmed her reputation, not only that, but people had started selling her artwork, some even destroying and trashing it brutally.

He couldn’t stand to hear her hard-work being trashed on like this. She was a terrific painter and her works were only beautiful but all completely original. Just because of one mistake and a bunch of unclarified rumors, why did her talents have to be downgraded? Why did they have to pick on her for not being able to attend a fancy arts school abroad? Why did they say things about her different character and humble background like it was a thing to be ashamed of? She was an example of a talented, successful, gracious person that had been mentioned as such in several interviews and SNS posts.

“Are you guys so bored, you’ve got nothing better to do than pick on celebrities you don’t even know, huh? Did you even think that that person’s kid goes to your school and might overhear you badmouthing his family in the hallways, huh? If you don’t know the facts, then shut your mouths. Gossipers I’ll make sure they go straight to hell. Apologize and leave!”

At his scary shout, the group apologized to Seongwoo, and then scattered with guilty, terrified expressions, rushing towards the cafeteria.

In a way Daniel had taken the words right out of his mouth and he appreciated that. He’d wanted to say that terribly, but he didn’t want others to see him getting emotional, since he’d never cried in public, especially not in front of people who didn’t know him. They didn’t deserve it. He didn’t want to seem weak and oversensitive. That wouldn’t help the rumors go away. Nothing would help but time at this point.

They probably wouldn’t have said that if they knew he was around, but he honestly wished they wouldn’t say anything at all. As if their families were perfect with spotless records and no skeletons in their closet. The fact was that they all did, just that not all had yet to become exposed by the press. Today it was him but in a couple weeks or months it could be one of them in the same position, then it was a big, unfair issue. Rich people could be such hypocrites, anywhere and everywhere. That was one of the things he hated about the society he was stuck in.

It was nice that Daniel stuck up for him, so he held his head high and smiled faintly, though he couldn’t stop a couple of tears slipping out the corner of his eyes.

“Thanks,” he murmured, then he swerved to go around him.

Daniel swiveled and caught him by the shoulder, surprisingly gentle considering the speed and his size which packed a lot of potential power, possibly to crush his bones.

“Aren’t you going to eat? You shouldn’t skip meals just because of a couple chirping bugs. That’s not like you, Newbie. Hold your head high, look them straight in the eye with that fiery confidence, and tell them not to dare talk shit about your family again. Hmm?”

The way that Daniel was lecturing him but in a soft, encouraging tone made Seongwoo’s heart flip. It had been a long time since he’d even heard that voice besides faintly, and it had been a lot harsher and nasty and chill-inducing. His body was tingling with warmth, pleasant, comforting waves rushing from his shoulder to his toes.

“I’m fine. Just no appetite. Thanks again, Sunbae. For sticking up and protecting me. I never thought I’d see the day.”

Daniel let go of him thankfully before Seongwoo started feeling sparks of desire which were surely soon to follow like his touch often caused. He raised up his hand and scratched the back of his head, lightly flushing. Though Seongwoo couldn’t see that because he was facing the opposite direction still.

“I wasn’t …I was just…um, I just hate that kind of thing. Gossipers. As if their families are any better. Bunch of hypocrites. They’d be in hysterics, threatening to sue if it was the other way around. There wasn’t any particular reason. I was just bothered. Don’t misunderstand.”

Seongwoo nodded, face somber and lost in thought, more tears filling his eyes for some reason. He thought it had something to do with missing the way that things were with Daniel in the past and also recalling that Daniel had refused to be friends with him and was now actively ignoring him like he was invisible scum.

“Hmm. I won’t, then. Since you don’t want to be friends. But still, you have a nice side, sunbae. Which makes you a potentially great friend. You’re a better person than you like to seem. You shouldn’t hide that. It’s not anything to be ashamed of, not being all evil and bad and tough. You know. Just saying. Even if you hate me and act out because you’re hurt at the moment, I can’t hate you.”

“What’s that about? Acting like he knows me so well, that bratty kitty, tch. I’m not all sweet, squishy, and transparent like jelly.”

Daniel muttered under his breath in irritation after watching Seongwoo slowly walk back to his classroom, his feet dragging and head ducked down. He leaned against the wall and stared at the classroom door for several minutes, concerned when Seongwoo didn’t come out. He kept waiting to see if he was really not going out to eat, then sighed.

“He’s going to starve just because he’s not in a good mood now, really. He’s thin enough as it is. Practically a stick. Any skinnier, people will think he’s anorexic. I don’t hate you, but I do hate people who look like skeletons. That’s not sexy at all.”

Daniel picked up his phone and called up the guy that he was most recently picking on, giving him an order to buy some bread and give it to the lonely kid sitting in the classroom instead of eating, also telling him at the end that he was dead meat if he said who it was from. The boy agreed to make it as casual of an event as possible, afraid of what Daniel would do if he disobeyed because these days he was more merciless and off the hinge than usual.

His moods might be unpredictable, but one thing hadn’t changed and wasn’t likely going to anytime soon despite he was doing whatever to erase the images from his mind. He still had feelings for Seongwoo. He still thought about him, watched him from a distance, got attacked with jealousy whenever he saw him with Jonathan, and he still worried about how he was, sort of hoping that life was a lot less interesting at least without him around.

He was just going out of his way to avoid him to hide the overflow of his lingering crush and act as cold as possible as a form of minor revenge for not being chosen. He didn’t have plans to give up, which is why he wasn’t going to allow himself to be friend-zoned. He didn’t want to be a third-wheel. He didn’t want to be second-best to Jonathan.

Whenever those two had some issue, he’d swoop in to make Seongwoo feel better and bad mouth Jonathan like he deserved. This time around, he would be the brave, black knight that charmed Seongwoo instead of the bad boy villain with the innocent puppy face that was the opposition. He’d be nicer then when the opportunity presented itself for him to take advantage of, but for now he was still bitter and hurt because of them, so he wasn’t going to be nice. Not directly to him, not to anyone, especially not to Jonathan should he dare cross his path, that undeserving, fake, tricky snake.

He was going to take out his storm of negative feelings on the whole school for the time being. He was going to make Seongwoo know he wasn’t okay being rejected, make him feel guilt and regret about how he’d rejected him in seconds as if his feelings were a joke. He couldn’t help that he was still a bit childish. This was his first love and his first heart break, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, better luck next game, guys. Thank you for reading and would appreciate your thoughts on the scenario anyways. Usually alternate ones will be a bit more exciting/dramatic/spicier so it's def worth the read! Now go back and click the other option to see what you're missing out on!
> 
> Are you curious what Jonathan would do to those gossipers if he heard?


	21. Option B : Go Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! You’ve correctly found the ‘Author’s Choice’! After you read, be sure to comment that you guessed correctly in order to receive in award.

The way to his class was blocked by a group of girls, some from his class.

“Did you hear about that new kid that’s friends with Jonathan? I heard they live together. How scandalous. He’s engaged and they’re just teens!”

“Right, right. They were seen coming to school together and he was seen going into Jonathan’s house at night. They must live together.”

“Do you think it’s just him there every day? Like, is it a sugar deal like Krystal was accusing before? Wow, no matter how pretty he is or horny Jonny is to get with a guy since he’s bisexual, that’s a bit…”

“Gross right? I didn’t think the newbie was like that. He doesn’t look like he needs money. To think, he’d sell his body like a prostitute…Who cares about a pretty face when you’re actually trash…”

“You heard about his family, didn’t you? They lost a lot of money dealing with some shady business and sold their house off. I think they’re close to broke. He just has old, nice clothes still, so it looks like he’s not. He’s been fooling us.”

“Oh, yeah. I heard about their scandal. They should have been more careful not to get caught. Everyone does some dealing in shady business to make more money. But, if you play it smart, it never gets known. So, then I guess Jonny’s sponsoring him so that he can fit in here and not seem like the ‘Social Care’ class? That explains why Daniel was picking on him before. His sharp nose sniffed it out right away. They must have been fighting because Daniel didn’t approve of Jonny ruining their rep being in the sugar business. I knew something was suspicious there. No way can any mere ‘Starborn’ be that close to the Heirs without a special reason…”

“What if he was trying to get Daniel to accept his offer too? Two sugar daddies would be better than one. Imagine the influence and money he’d get from sleeping with both of them.”

“Wow, you think? I kind of envy him if it’s true, but at the same time… What a shameless slut...”

“The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. He’s as shady as his greedy, country bumpkin parents. His mother’s paintings are so boring. I bet she copied from others to get that break.”

Jonathan came across Seongwoo eavesdropping on a small group of students. He’d been on his way back to the classroom to get his phone when he’d heard people gossiping about him. He’d been hiding, pressed up against the corner of the stairway, getting gradually more and more furious. Jonathan had slipped by his side, pulling his hand out of its tight, balled fist, then rubbing it gently between his own to get the circulation flowing.

Seongwoo stared at the newcomer in surprise, then smiled soft and bashful when he realized it was his crush there to give him support. His bad mood instantly melted away with Jonathan’s presence and sweet touch. Jonathan smiled wider, giving him silent encouragement, comfort and positivity that was much needed. A moment later without a hint of warning, he’d stepped out with Seongwoo tucked under his shoulder. He was full of confidence and breezy as he walked towards the shocked, shamed gossipers.

“Yeah, he’s living around me. Sometimes we hang out. His mother is friends with my mother. That’s how I know him and he came to live around there. They’re getting their new house repainted, so his family is rooming at my place for a bit. That’s the simple story. We’re close enough to look like lovers.

So, what of it? You’ve got a problem if I have a classmate as a guest at my own house? Does he need to give you his bank note for you to see he isn’t broke? Last time I checked, neither of these things are a crime, but slandering without evidence is another story which I have a problem with. Don’t you guys have food to go eat? Your mouths must be tired from the incessant yapping, so go recharge your calories, huh?”

Seongwoo chuckled, feeling great as he watched them bowing, apologizing, and scurrying down the hallway like cockroaches.

“Don’t mind what they say. They aren’t worth a penny of your thoughts. I bet they’re jealous because they’d love to be as close as you are to any of the Kangs.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Nasty words like that usually are sparked from jealousy. I shouldn’t be angry about it because I’m used to being envied and badmouthed from salty people. Thanks for standing up for me there though, Jonny. That saves me the trouble of lecturing and some hair yanking.”

“Oh, please don’t get violent. You could bruise or scratch these pretty babies. That’s not allowed.”

Seongwoo giggled and leaned over until he was resting his head on Jonathan’s cozy, warm chest as a pouty Jonathan caressed and admired his hand. He took his tingly hand back so he could wrap his arms snugly around Jonathan’s slim waist and squeeze, expressing his gratitude and affection.

“You’re the best, my hero. Always coming to rescue me at the perfect time, right when I’m about to get into trouble. How do you do that?” the brunette murmured softly.

“I think I have some sort of sense that allows me to be in the right place at the right time. I guess we’re just fated like that. It’s written in the stars that a knight shows up to stop your inner rebel from breaking loose, doing things that don’t match your princely character.”

“Star-crossed, huh? But in the good way, not a bad way.”

_Although the one that has stars on their face like myself isn’t you but Daniel. Where is he, I wonder. Is he eating alone, looking pathetic and broody? Or will he be picking on some poor kid, taking out his anger and bitterness on them._

He’d probably have managed to scare those guys off with one look. He wouldn’t even have needed to scold them. His aura was that terrifying when he was in a foul mood. Which these days was pretty much permanent. He could already feel the demonic, black flaming aura seeping out of the cafeteria they were downwind from.

Seongwoo decided that he didn’t feel like being pricked with guilt and attempting to check out what Daniel was doing without being detected by others today. It was annoying how that evil, vengeful, out of control panther kept snagging his intention, obviously being extra mean these days in order to make him feel guilty.

It was more annoying how the petty tactic worked splendors. How he kept feeling sorry and concerned about him, worried that he was going to do something that would get him suspended or worse, physically hurt himself. He’d kept watch more often these days on that outline, afraid that being rejected, his cousin that he hated dating the person that he supposedly was crushing on would drive him to suicidal thoughts. He’d seen that parts of his lovely face were marked up recently, covered by bandages, as if he’d either been in fights or his father had chosen new places to strike.

“What are you thinking about, Ongcheongie? I told you not to let those bugs bother you.” Jonathan playfully lectured him while rubbing his nose on his forehead and squeezing his shoulder.

Seongwoo faintly smiled, pushing Daniel back to the corner of his mind where he always seemed to linger like stubborn mold. There wasn’t much he could do about that because the person that he was seeing happened to starkly resemble the person that he’d rejected awhile ago. It wasn’t like Daniel was the sort of guy that anyone could easily forget, even with the bad impressions and stressful memories that he’d given the student.

Whenever he thought about Daniel when he was around Jonathan, he felt guilty and attempted to put more of his time into caring for the more cheerful, less troublesome cousin in order to make up for his drifting thoughts. Because Jonathan still seemed to detest Daniel. They couldn’t be within five meters of each other without a typhoon stirring up that made everyone anxious, especially himself. Since he didn’t want those two fighting anymore. Because in his own way he cared for them both and wanted them to get along, at least to attend school happily without anymore conflicts that would get them sent to the principal’s office.

He didn’t want to hear about them getting abused by their disappointed, furious fathers after causing trouble at school for sure. It wasn’t all about him, but he still felt responsible because he’d probably ended up making it worse by being in between them, with both of them liking him. Though he didn’t think he was special enough to attract the attention and affection of even one of the powerful Kangs let alone two, but that’s what they said.

It was best that he and Jonathan stay away from Daniel until he was not quite as emotional and nasty. Since he’d made his choice already, it was better also that he wasn’t around Daniel who was still as tempting and attractive and intriguing as ever.

With a light, breezy smile, Seongwoo replied, “Nothing much. I don’t feel like cafeteria food and all the noisy chatter today. How about we eat some sandwiches from the bakery? It’s nice weather or we could hang out in my classroom.”

“Sounds good. As long as I get to spend lunch with you, I don’t care about where or what we eat. Whatever you want, hyung. You lead and I’ll follow.”

“Even off a bridge? What if I say I want to catch an octopus at the bottom of the ocean? Will you still follow?” Seongwoo teased, tickling his curvy side.

Jonathan squirmed and gave him a cute ‘I’m not amused, don’t twist my words in such an exaggerated fashion, you punk’ sort of moody look. Seongwoo giggled, then hugged him tighter, pressing his face more into his pillowy chest. He felt extremely happy at that moment. His crush was really the best. He should appreciate and focus on him much more since he deserved it.

“If I knew you were going to be this sweet, I would have made situations in order to save you more often,” Jonathan said with a pleasantly surprised laugh as he was coddled like a teddy bear which was just not something that Seongwoo did, especially in a public place during the daytime.

The two cheerful lovebirds ended up eating sandwiches in the classroom where it was cool, shady, and they could have more privacy to be intimate and open with their affections. They turned two desks so they could face each other, taking turns making each other smile and blush shyly by feeding or wiping crumbs off their faces. The best part of the meal though was the sweet pecks and hand holding afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You read my mind, you're awesome! Yes, of course, it's normal for the boyfriend to step in at the right timing and defend his lover fiercely. Jonathan did a good job, expertly fulfilling his boyfriend duties. 
> 
> You can go to the other option if you're curious how Daniel would have handled it. Maybe he would have tossed them out the window haha.


	22. Option A: Fluff Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! You’ve correctly found the ‘Author’s Choice’! Good job reading my mind! After you read, comment that you guessed correctly so you can collect an award possibly.

“That will be fifty dollars for two hours.”

Jonathan was passing his card to the old man who owned the bike rental shop nearby the river.

“Oh no…”

The blonde turned his head back to the brunette who was turned around, looking out the window.

“Hmm? What’s up, hyung?”

Seongwoo’s expression was sad and worried as he turned slightly, unconsciously showing off his most breath-taking angle, the ¾ profile. He raised his arm to point outside. “Look. It’s raining.”

“Suddenly?” Jonathan exclaimed with disbelief, ducking his head to see better.

“Well, it’s still rainy season, that’s why. What do you say, young man? Still feel like going for a ride?”

“Um, hold on. Let me discuss with my friend.”

“It’s raining a lot…I don’t like getting wet…” Seongwoo complained with a small pout mixed into his concerned frown as he pressed up to the glass door.

Jonathan came up to his boyfriend’s side at the front of the store, resisting a chuckle. The way his hoodie covered all but the tips of his fingers along with his detest for rain made him seem extremely cat like, even more than usual.

It crossed his mind that he should buy him a choker but sharp Seongwoo would see right through as to why, then he’d more likely end up being choked and leashed with it. Since he was insistent about his resemblance to a puppy, more openly so now that they were dating. Because being the object of his affections gave him certain privileges and he wasn’t nearly as innocent and timid as his doe eyes might suggest.

“Ottokhae. Kitty’s not going to be happy if he gets his paws wet.”

Seongwoo turned and cutely scrunched his face, curling up his wavy, long lips with the naturally curved corners. Jonathan laughed softly, thinking that his point was just proven more clearly. He could picture bent back ears and almost hear the soft hiss.

“Can we go somewhere else and save the bike ride for another day? We could catch a cold.”

“Alright. I’m fine with that. I don’t want either of us getting sick. Since then I can’t kiss you.”

The last part, he whispered nearby Seongwoo’s ear after pulling up his hoodie and wrapping his arms around his slim waist. They were back hugging but it didn’t matter because there wasn’t anyone that knew them well around these parts. That’s why they tried to go out often on weekends and after school as long as they could afford it. Because they could be themselves and express their feelings intimately like a real date should be. Seongwoo became bashful if hugs or kisses were sprung on him in public though.

“Shh, Jonny, really,” he scolded in a whisper, lightly slapping his hand and swerving his head away. He could have pushed him or pulled his hands off since it was a loose embrace, but he didn’t. Which showed Jonny that he enjoyed it as much as he did.

Jonathan rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, pulling him closer into his chest and threading their fingers together like a smooth criminal. His bare almond shaped hazel eyes scanned the stores on the other street for something to do.

“Hmm. How about that boardgame café?”

“Oh, good idea. Those are perfect for rainy days. It’s been a year I think since I went to one with Daehwi. Back when we went to my old school.”

“Ah, then. I guess you don’t need to go with me. Since you’ve already gone tons of times with some other guy.”

Jonathan sulked with a hearty pout, pretending to be jealous. Seongwoo laughed in that airy, musical fashion that was such pleasure for the ears, then tugged him out of the store. It was pouring hard outside but the whooshing, clanking sounds of the rain splattering on the pavement and cars was nice, sort of romantic.

“This would be perfect if we had an umbrella to share,” the brunette commented with disappointment.

“Will this do?”

The blonde raised up his hands over his head to make a hand umbrella, smiling cheekily as if he were a genius.

“The rain will leak through your fingers. I can already see gaps. Not exactly a genius move there, Jonstein.”

Seongwoo shot him down so cruelly with his blunt, cool logical statement. Jonathan merely laughed in a sheepish, amused manner.

“Yeah, you’re right. Here. At least let’s keep you warm with extra cover.”

“Hey, you’ll get soaked…” the brunette resisted half-heartedly as Jonathan shrugged out of his flannel over-shirt. He laid it over Seongwoo’s hoodie and tied it around his chin, forming some sort of bonnet.

“I don’t hate being wet like someone else. It’s just across the street. We can run. Let’s go.”

Seongwoo took Jonathan’s large, warm outstretched hand, looking apprehensive. He didn’t want either of them getting hit by the rain even for half a minute, worried they’d both catch colds and overall hating the feeling of damp clothes. They had no choice though. It didn’t seem like it was going to let up soon and their precious date time was ticking by. They needed to go somewhere soon, not just stick around the boring bike shop that didn’t even have a place to sit down.

“A-13.”

“No! You sunk me again?! Are you cheating? Can you see through these? Is there a mirror behind me? How do you always know? I only have one ship left, what the hell?!”

Jonathan laughed hard, slapping the wooden bench of the picnic table inside the café which was built to look like a vacation cabin in the mountains. Seongwoo was pulling at his still slightly damp, wavy hair with an exaggerated look of despair as if he’d really just watched his battleship capsize in the ocean.

“I’m just lucky. Hyung, you’re so funny. It’s just a game. I didn’t expect you’d get so worked up about it. You hardly seem the type. Always chic.”

“What do you mean? I always get like this. Which is why I don’t play games often. Ever since I was a kid. I seriously hate losing. Shouldn’t you let me win? I thought you’re a gentleman. How can you be so ruthless to the person you’re seeing, huh? I decided I don’t like you anymore…”

Seongwoo whined like a baby, glaring at him and then stuffing his head in his folded arms, fake crying and even making his shoulders bounce like he was heaving hysterically.

Jonathan laughed for another minute, then he attempted to slide over to give his boyfriend some much deserved affection. He was being especially adorable today and he liked that he was discovering new sides of his favorite person. First, he’d learned that Seongwoo disliked rain. Then, he learned that he liked board games, but he hated losing and when he did lose, he became a top-grade comedian.

As soon as he stood up, Seongwoo protected his battleship map with his life, covering every inch of it as if it were his baby and Jonathan was the coyote come to eat it.

“Yah, don’t look! You cheater! Go back to your side, this is my territory! Shoo, you evil scallywag trespasser!”

Jonathan rubbed his shoulders, ignoring Seongwoo attempting to shake him off and fiercely glaring at him with fiery blasts from his usually sweet, sparkling doe eyes.

“Ah, hyung, come on. I want to be by you not all the way across the table. You’re already losing by so much anyway. The odds are against you. Just surrender so we can play a different game.”

“No, there’s no Ong in surrender! The Ongs are not quitters. I’m going to make a comeback and whoop your ass! Get back there.”

Seongwoo’s stubbornness and noisy complaining eventually won out. Jonathan went back to his seat with a disgruntled expression and fatty pout on his peachy lips. He didn’t like being denied affection, having to be separated, or how Seongwoo was being mean to him after he’d sunk the first two ships.

It wasn’t his fault that Seongwoo wasn’t good at strategy. He’d put all of his ships close together whereas Jonathan had them carefully spread out in places that would be difficult to guess like big boats in the middle and smaller boats in the corners. It just so happened that he played this a lot when he was younger and his hyung had ruthlessly beat him with these strategies.

It was in some ways a blast from his childhood memories, nostalgic in a pleasant way. Seongwoo was just like him when he was younger, though his hyung had been more ruthless and a sore winner unlike himself. He’d teased him and made him angrier, then after he’d been crushed in the game and crying, his hyung had taken him to his favorite ice cream shop for a treat which got him cheered up instantly, so he forgot all about the game.

“How about some ice cream?” Jonathan suggested as they cleaned up the plastic pieces (Seongwoo was sulking while broodily tossing the pieces in the box as if he were attempting to break them).

“It’s raining and windy. Why ice cream? We should get something warm. Like pancakes.”

“Okay, sounds great. I’ll drive us to a place once you get hungry. But I can’t have seafood. I’m allergic.”

Seongwoo snorted, mildly amused. “Yet your ancestors are from Busan. How tragically ironic.”

“What’s even more so is that it’s genetic. I wonder what my grandpa ate back then, really. Must have been hard.”

“Indeed. Sucks that you can’t know how delicious lobster and shrimp are. I love those. Will you have a reaction if you touch them?”

“Yeah, I will. Even if you ate them a couple of hours ago and I kiss you, I will start having issues.”

“Ah, really… Noted.”

Seongwoo smirked and tapped his fingers together as if he were plotting something evil. Jonathan was flabbergasted, doing double takes.

“Yah. What do you mean by that? Hyung, are you planning to carry some shrimp paste with you and then get revenge when I beat you at a game? Really now. You’ve got a villainous streak. Here I thought you were the damsel in distress or sidekick type but you’re more a demon’s minion. So, we were meant to be enemies, is that it?”

“Maybe like Mr. and Mrs. Smith? We’re lovers but there’s a time where we have to almost kill each other. I’ll have to work on designing a seafood gun.”

“Okay, that’s it. You’re never allowed to enter the kitchen or bring me snacks again. It’s forbidden.”

Seongwoo let out an evil cackle which continued even when Jonathan said that he’d better not have such horrid thoughts. Then, the blonde tortured him as punishment by catching him off guard, wrapping his arm around his neck and mercilessly tickling his armpits and sides where he was most sensitive. Seongwoo kicked, wiggled, and squealed, laughing hysterically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You read my mind, you're awesome! I hope that you enjoyed this little drabble. Check out the alternative option if you're curious and want more story time. The other date is a bit intense and spicy~


	23. Option B: Dramatic Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aw, too bad~ You weren’t able to guess correctly this time. You’ve selected ‘The Alternative’. I hope that the scenario is enjoyable and you’ll say what you thought about it below the chapter anyway! Good luck on your next guess!

“Wanna go for a drive?” Jonathan suggested.

It was Sunday. Jonathan and Seongwoo had the house mostly to themselves. Even Seongwoo’s mother was at the market with a few other staff in order to get the ingredients for the next week worth of fancy menus suggested by the Madam. The Kangs were out on business because a day off was pretty much unheard of in their lifestyles. That’s why they were able to chill side-by-side on the living room couch, hanging out in the open which was something that rarely occurred because they were being careful.

“We really shouldn’t. What if you get pulled over by the police?”

“I just need to outrun them, whatever.”

Seongwoo slapped his thigh and lightly criticized him. “You’re supposed to say that you’ll drive safely not win in a chase scene! Would you stop bringing movies to real life? I’m not going anywhere with you in a car in Korea until you promise that you will be careful.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll drive grandpa style, always putting my foot on the break, stopping for passing leaves,” the boyish blonde responded innocently to pacify the twitching squirrel.

“You better,” Seongwoo hmphed with narrowed eyes, expecting the younger to get cheeky once he let his guard down.

Twenty minutes later, they were cruising around Seoul in a black BMW with the windows down and pop songs with booming bass lines blaring. It felt terrific to get out. It felt like ages since he’d been in a car without any particular purpose or destination. Seongwoo loved drives even more than Jonathan did. It reminded him of all the fun times they’d had in America.

Back then, Jonathan had driven him around New York several times a day, sometimes just for fun, because Seongwoo loved the feel of the clean air blowing past his hands and to sight-see without hurting their feet. They’d had more conversations because Jonathan had been nosy and Seongwoo had been excited and curious about all sorts of things, but this time was different.

Jonathan knew pretty much everything about Seongwoo and Seongwoo knew everything there was to know about this city since he’d often visited and spent many years in school around here. All areas of Seoul pretty much looked the same to him and any citizen knew all the famous places and buildings from big name companies. There wasn’t much reason to converse. They coasted in comfortable silence, pop music from the radio playing faintly.

Soengwoo’s smile fell to a frown and he became pensive as they stopped at a light next to Jonathan’s family’s main business, the massive Strong Enterprises. That was a strange coincidence.

“Strong…That comes from the meaning of your surname in Chinese, right?” he speculated.

Jonathan ducked his head, his face growing cloudy and serious as he saw where Seongwoo was looking.

“Yeah, the strongest and most powerful men of men. We can’t be beaten. We aren’t weak. Even if we have any sort of failure or setback, we get up and then we crush those that gave us trouble and come back twice as strong as we were before. That’s the nature of the Kang legacy back from the times my ancestors were born and raised in Busan.”

Judging by his sarcastic, mocking tone he didn’t agree with the family philosophy.

“Ssang-namja vibes, ah, I see. You don’t have any accent.”  
“Because I was born and raised in Seoul. Like my brother and father. There’s no way I would have an accent. Though I can copy it because my grandfather still has one. A long time ago, I used to like to do that. Back with Daniel hyung. He can do it better though.”

“Oh, I can imagine it. It suits him. Like the Busan gangsters you see in movies.”

Jonathan chuckled and smiled widely, looking at the red light with a nostalgic expression. Seongwoo was pleasantly surprised. He’d never thought there’d come a day where Jonathan would compliment and smile while recalling his cousin, thinking fondly about their times together. He never brought up the name recently because he was worried Jonathan would get moody. They still looked ten seconds away from killing each other whenever they were anywhere near each other.

“We used to go around breaking boxes with my father’s golf clubs. We even drew scars on our face with my mother’s eyeliner.”

Seongwoo laughed as he imagined it. Now he actually could because he’d been in Jonathan’s room. He knew exactly what the boys had all looked like when they were younger. All the opposite of imposing and gloomy. Jonathan, his older brother Haneul, and Daniel. They’d been close like best friends many years ago, apparently spending a lot of time together doing different activities. They’d also been cutely handsome, slender, gangly, tanner, and expressive. There wasn’t stoic, blank expressions, no haunting, lonely, betrayed eyes, no tension and bitterness between them. Nothing but boyish, bright, charming smiles on those beautiful faces.

“That’s adorable. I can picture it. Did you guys wear costumes on Halloween and go trick or treating together too?”

Jonathan was bubbly traveling down memory lane, seeming exciting to talk about things he recalled as if it was bursting to be unleashed. Seongwoo literally pat himself on the back because he’d performed his distraction tactic well.

“Sure, we did. Funny story. So, Daniel is afraid of ghosts but for some reason he wanted to be a ghost for one Halloween. We do parties though, not trick or treating because it’s sort of dangerous letting rich kids just wander even with supervision. He used a sheet and cut some holes in the eyes, but then he forgot what he looked like. During the party, he saw himself in a mirror and screamed bloody murder. He’s such an overgrown baby. He’s terrified of so many things, it’s ridiculous.”

“Making fun of me, are you? Well, I could always tell about the time that you peed your pants in second grade.”

Their heads whipped around to the left at the familiar husky, drawling tone. Daniel had appeared by the car on his motorcycle, somehow stealthily moving like a ninja. He was looking ridiculously fabulous, Seongwoo noted, gulping as his eyes trailed over his all wicked, chic black, leather ensemble. As usual, he had his chiseled chest exposed for the world to gawk at, this time by a loose, see through button up that happened to be styled with a plunging neckline.

Daniel lifted his helmet up, charismatic, twinkling eyes going straight to Seongwoo and boring hotly into his soul. It was as if he knew that Seongwoo was attracted to the way he looked right then. As if he was saying ‘you missed me, didn’t you? I’m more fun, you should have chosen me so that you’d be on the back of a bike instead.’

The brunette turned his head and bit his lip, uncertain of what to say and overwhelmed by a rush of excitement and happiness. He should feel dread to see Daniel show up because it would ruin Jonathan’s mood and cause trouble that might harm their relaxing date. However, instead, he felt happy to see him since it had been awhile.

In all truth, yeah, school life was a bit duller without him around. And he did happen to find bikes a thrilling rush. Plus, the excuse to have skinship with a muscular, leather clad bad boy, well that was difficult to resist.

“Hey, fraidy cat. Wanna race?”

“Sounds fun. Prepare to eat dirt, snake.”

“Hope you’re wearing a diaper this time you piss your pants.”

“Yeah, yeah. Still get more honeys than you. My piss must have some sort of aphrodisiac scent.”

Seongwoo gripped the chair, eyes and nostrils flaring wide in alarm as the two started revving their engines loudly. It seemed like they were planning to slam down on the accelerator. They weren’t anywhere near a highway though. They were in the middle of Gangnam on a Sunday, meaning the streets were packed with cars and there were rows and rows of street lights in front of them to keep the large flow of traffic under control. It wasn’t the sort of place to have a Fast and Furious sort of speed race.

“Hey, guys. Calm down and think rationally about where we are. This isn’t the place or time for a game…”

His warning fell on deaf ears. They were smirking and staring at each other while competing who could make their engine roar more loudly. Seongwoo was debating about if he should pull out the key from the car or step out of the car himself, which method would be more effective.

He couldn’t control Daniel, of course. No-one could and Daniel hated his guts now basically so he didn’t dare even try to reason with that wild guy. However, Jonathan was his sort-of boyfriend. He had some leverage. He was also more reasonable, most of the time. He didn’t act on his choices quick enough, having no choice but to close his eyes shut and hold on tight to the seat and handle as the car lurched forward.

As soon as a green light appeared, the cousins were slamming their foot on the accelerators and lurching forward. Thankfully they were both excellent drivers, able to serve and avoid cars in the various lanes, even when speeding.

“Bunch of testosterone-driven idiots, really…” Seongwoo muttered, clutching the seat edge while watching the cars flying by. He attempted to remain as calm as possible in case of an anxiety attack.

Thankfully, they both didn’t break the laws about red lights. They travelled down the road with their mini chase scenes, judging the winner by who got the closest to the coming red light, whoever was more in front. Eventually, Daniel flipped Jonathan off and swerved left, going to wherever he’d originally been planning to go.

Seongwoo sighed with relief, though his heart drooped with this sense of longing as he watched the leather and helmeted figure speed away, not certain when he’d see Daniel again. He had been sort of thinking that it had been rather nice.

At least Daniel had seemed to be having fun with something for once, looking young and carefree. His eyes had scrunched up and twinkled like he was amused. He had almost genuinely smiled. It was good to see him acting his age and enjoying himself even briefly. After he’d seemed so gloomy and burdened these days around school.

“Oh, no. I’m sorry. Did that spike your anxiety? I’m sorry, hyung. I stupidly forgot you were in the car with me. Are you alright? Here, let’s get you calmed.”

Jonathan mistakenly thought he was rubbing his chest because his heart hurt. He started to rub his chest which made his heart race more for a different reason. His skin was sensitive and tingly, one of the results of suddenly seeing that sexy panther that his inner rebel got so desperate for. He bit his lip, barely suppressing a moan from slipping out, subtly crossing his legs to hide his hardening member, then lightly pushed away Jonathan’s hand which was doing quite a number on his nipples unknowingly.

“I’m f-fine…”

“You don’t look fine. You’re sweating, flushed, and your heart is racing. Shall we go to the hospital, hyung? Where are your pills? I will quickly buy you some water…”

“No, no. It’s going to be fine. Just give it some time. Stay focused on the road,” Seongwoo ordered through deep breaths.

“Alright. I’ll stop at the next café I see. Some tea will help, I bet. Hang in there, hyung. I’m right here for you. Deep breaths and good thoughts, okay?” Jonathan pat his leg while stepping on the gas.

_Right, Jonny’s right. Calming, happy, fluffy thoughts. That means, do NOT let that tempting demon enter your mind in the slightest at this moment. Especially no bikes and no leather, no silver chains on rippling golden skin. None of that whatsoever or I’ll go into cardiac arrest, not to mention he’ll see my boner._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, better luck next game, guys. Thank you for reading and would appreciate your thoughts on the scenario anyways. Go back and click the other option to see the original, intended story you're missing out on!


	24. Option A: Skip to Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aw, too bad~ You weren’t able to guess correctly this time. You’ve selected ‘The Alternative’. I hope that the scenario is enjoyable and you’ll say what you thought about it below the chapter anyway! Good luck on your next guess!

“Sleepyhead silly seally squirrelly Seong Seong Seongwoo, wake up boo-boo~ My bae-bae. I was like baby, baby, baby, ohh, wake up, wake up, wake up, ohh~”

The blonde whispered then sang into the brunette’s ears who was sleeping curled up, peaceful angel of a face resting on his folded hands instead of just the pillow. Then, he spiked up his tone abruptly, going, “Boo!”

“Ah!” Seongwoo shot up to a sitting position in an instant, galaxy eyes revealed, widened in his shock.

“Hahaha.” Jonathan collapsed over the elder’s blanketed legs in a fit of dorky, cheerful laughter. “You got scared though you said horror movies aren’t scary! Hahaha.”

“Yah, Jonny, so mean!” Seongwoo sulked, expressing his disgruntlement with his entire face, accompanied by a solid slap on the back.

“Hahaha. Sorry but -- Pwa hahaha.” The blonde attempted to talk and sit up, failing miserably at both.

The elder warned in a serious, chilly tone, clearly a second away from smothering him with a pillow. “If you don’t stop laughing, you’re going to get hurt. There’s many ways I can plot to turn you into a ghost.”

“Okay, okay. It’s just your face was priceless. Give me a second to breathe.”

Jonathan closed his eyes and took deep breaths as if he were meditating. By then, he’d freed Seongwoo’s poor legs and was perched on the edge of Seongwoo’s bed, attempting to calm himself before he got murdered. His massive shoulders had difficulty ceasing their shaking. The annoyed, rudely awoken Seongwoo stared there through crusty, narrowed eyes.

“Good morning!” the younger trumpeted with a brilliant smile, putting his hands on his chin like a flower.

“It’s morning. Not good. Obviously. You scared me. I ought to put bugs in your shoes.”

He reached over to pat the other’s knee, whining faintly, “No revenge, hyung, please. It’s just that it’s getting late and you weren’t waking up.”

“So, ever thought of some nicer way that won’t give me a mini heart attack, huh? Ugh, I’m mad at you. Get out.”

Jonathan gently took his hand that was sassily swishing in the direction of the door. He clasped it and brought it to his mouth, raining soft pecks on every delicate finger. While flashing those signature, irresistibly adorable puppy eyes, he begged for forgiveness. Seongwoo was already melting as soon as their hands made contact, enjoying the warmth and smoothness. He had a weak spot for physical intimacy that Jonathan used sparingly but superbly.

“Arasso, arasso. I’m sincerely sorry for joking around and startling you. Next time I’ll wake you with kisses and tickles instead of acting like Kang Choding. Hmm? I did try to sing to you but there was no response. Forgive me, hyung. I won’t do it again. I just am worried you might get in trouble for being late to class. It could affect your scholarship. Trust me, my intentions were good.”

The brunette gave in to the cute blond with reluctance, losing his fight to not smile. Although his heart beat was still irregular from the scare. “Yeah, you’re right…Okay, I’m up. Thanks for looking out for me. I’m not really angry, just annoyed that it happened and you saw that. Which is embarassing. You don’t need to grovel. Your stubble tickles my hand.”

“Ah, that’s right. I forgot to shave.” Jonathan smacked his cheeks with a pop.

“And exactly why are you doing something I just told you not to do? You’re asking to be beaten today, clearly. Or should I just ignore your existence completely? That’s a more effective punishment possibly.”

“Siroh! Hyung! You can’t do that! Noooo!”

Seongwoo snorted as Jonathan sunk into exaggerated acting mode, seeming like a drama queen. He dived in, clinging to his waist, fluffy golden head rubbing his stomach as he objected vehemently.

“Silly puppy. You like me that much? Then you should be wiser and nicer. You know I’m not a morning person, so why are you picking a fight? Such a brat sometimes, I wonder what I liked about you…”

Seongwoo playfully complained while tugging at the top of his ears until they were red. It seemed his tossed in confession made the younger turn shy. He’d gone still and silent.

“Hyung…say it again…” came a muffled, bashful voice.

“Hmm. What will you do for me?” The brunette responded sassily with a smirk while absently brushing his shaggy hair.

“I’ll make you breakfast as you get ready. I already ate but I’ll be your servant this morning. Whatever you want.”

“Can you whip up an omelet?”

“Sure, I can. I can cook that much easily. Consider it whipped.”

“You mean, consider you whipped.”

“Hehe. Yes, I certainly am. So, hyung…can you…?”

After shyly peeking up to show his hopeful eyes and pink face, the blonde ducked back into his stomach which was his safety nest. Seongwoo chuckled, rubbing his broad shoulder and cradling his head as he considered whether he should tease further as punishment. In the end, he decided not to, since he was in a good mood from the cuddles and kisses he’d received. Those weren’t much to some but for his moods it went a long way.

He stroked the back of the younger’s head while leaning in to kiss his ear and whispered something he’d rarely said, “I like you, Jonny. Even though you’re an overgrown puppy child I sometimes want to throttle.”

“Hehehe. I like you too, hyung. I like you so much. I’m so happy to have you here. Hmm…”

“Uhh, too tight…” Seongwoo grunted as Jonathan squeezed him like a boa constrictor, possibly forgetting how much iron strength his toned arms contained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, better luck next game, guys. Thank you for reading and would appreciate your thoughts on the scenario anyways. Go back and click the other option to see the original, intended story you're missing out on!


	25. Option B: Continue the Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! You’ve correctly found the ‘Author’s Choice’! Good job reading my mind! After you read, comment that you guessed correctly so you can collect an award possibly.

**Warning: nsfw, mature content**

_“You want to fool around in school, Newbie? Then, come here. Let’s skip class and do something more fun.”_

_The student immediately shivered with anticipation, a thick groan catching in his throat. That familiar deep, husky, seductive, arrogant voice did a wonder on his system. Daniel could instantly spike his arousal to the craziest, uncontrollable level in seconds. He had a terrible sinful affect on him as if he were a demon that could throw fireballs. Daniel was irresistible when he was feeling horny; he made it that much worse._

_After hesitantly biting his lip, the brunette looked over his shoulder. He caught a glimpse of a broad back, spikey black hair, ripped, creamy skin exposing jeans the same shade, and gleaming silver going into the bathroom behind him._

_He wondered how long Daniel had been spying on them. It was annoying that he’d seen him getting hopeful, then subtly rejected by Jonathan. In a way, he was grateful though that Daniel appeared at these times. Because he had an outlet for his overwhelming sexual frustration. Someone that was promising and wouldn’t simply tease and deny him because he was as dirty, reckless, and permanently horny as himself._

_His inner rebel was excitedly whooping, knowing that Seongwoo wasn’t going to resist his desires. Why? Because this was a dream. And his dream self was a total firecracker with no inhibitions that succumbed to his desires and thought with his dick first. His dream self had a fierce attraction to Daniel and absolutely no rational filter if he happened to show up when he was in a certain mood._

_Did it matter that he was dating Jonathan in his dream? Did it matter that they’d just parted on such sweet, loving terms? No, somehow it didn’t. Somehow he got turned on by the thrill of having a purely physical, sporadic affair with his boyfriend’s nearly identical, edgy, super rough, seductive cousin. Somehow he thought it served Jonathan right for being such a slow-moving ‘goody goody’ but also daring to tease and give him false hope._

_He was shameful yet shameless in his dreams, running to Daniel whenever Jonathan denied him physical affection. Well, to be fair, it was Daniel that suddenly appeared in his vicinity at the time as if he could smell his frenzied pheromones, suggesting that they play games right when he was upset and at peak sexual frustration. He was the pure devil. But he was fucking sexy as hell, tempting a pyromaniac to play with smoldering pink flames._

_In a minute, Seongwoo was pushing open the stall doors to find where Daniel was hiding, his urgency making him slam the doors, his lust making his breath come out in pants as he desperately searched for the devil that would relieve the ache of this unbearable heat swelling up in him about to explode like a volcano. His only thought was on relieving his frustration like in animal in heat._

_There the intense, sexy man was in the middle stall, sitting on the closed toilet like a king. Immediately Seongwoo locked the door and pulled him up by the loose tie, though in reality he never wore his uniform tie, Seongwoo just had a fantasy of tugging or choking him with one somehow which is why it was there in his mind. Daniel stood up without an ounce of resistance, making Seongwoo cower back into the corner with his overwhelming presence and impressive height._

_Daniel looked angry like he was about to throttle him and it was suffocating how arousing it was. He wasn’t scared because he knew that Daniel liked when he got wilder because no-one in the school dared to grab the king by the throat and jerk him around._

_“Take me. Now,” he ordered gruffly._

_Daniel’s dark, charismatic expression softened slightly due to his smirk and appreciative slow once over as he grazed his finger along from his temple to the base of his collar which was damp with excited sweat and heat._

_“Sure, kitten. I’ll take care of your heat problem. At least you need me for this sort of thing. I’ll be your catnip and your playmate at once. First, I’m thirsty. Let me drink some milk…”_

_Seongwoo eagerly parted his mouth as Daniel’s sultry, hooded eyes traveled there. Daniel’s fingers pulled at his shirt until the buttons loosened. Seongwoo dropped his hands to the halfway unbuttoned shirt and freed his muscles quickly, in a hurry to play with the naturally lightly caramel toned chocolates. He clawed in an especially greedy, erotic fashion at the heart shape in the middle of his abdomen._

_“Easy, tiger. That stings,” Daniel whispered after taking a teasing lick along his lower lip, then caused Seongwoo to harshly moan and jerk as his finger twitched over his nipple, making the bud harden like a diamond. “Jonny boy doesn’t do this for you, huh? I bet he doesn’t know a thing that you like. He’s too naïve and trusting, treating you like some fragile angel when you’re really a perv that likes it rough as can get…”_

_“Shut up. Don’t use your hot mouth to talk. And don’t…say that name…or we stop, I swear…”_

_Seongwoo was lost in his desire that he barely registered what Daniel was saying but he heard Jonny’s name and that pissed him off and threatened to make him go soft. That voice made him all the more turned on, but it was better he used those naughty tongue and teeth since things he said weren’t the sweet, complimentary sort._

_He was panting like a dog in the summer, gulping back moans that wanted to slip out but had no real reason to because this was nothing compared to what Daniel could do with those magical hands. His eyes fixated on Daniel’s mouth desperately as his hands clawed along the solid bumps and deep, curving crevices of his toned body like he was digging for treasure._

_“Such an abb guy you are and such a kinky, pretty wildcat. That guy’s an idiot. How does he walk away from all this when you’re offering desert on a silver platter, never can understand. Does he even have a working dick? Have you checked? You’re this hot and willing and so soft and sweet, hmm. If you were dating me, I’d never let you out of my room. We’d go at it until we got hospitalized, because I could never get my fill of you...”_

_His words drifted off into appreciative, erotic sounds as his tongue lapped and lips nibbled along Seongwoo’s parted lips, sharp jawline, dented chin, long neck, shapely exposed collar randomly, taking tastes of all his favorite parts as if it had been too long since he’d had them._

_“Ah, sunbae, it’s good, more…” Seongwoo whined in a breathy huff, his eyes hazy with primal need. “Your voice is making me crazy, I need more touching…”_

_“Alright. You can have all of me any way that pleases you. And I’m going to take all of you with pleasure. Greed, gluttony, and desire are all of my worst sins which you bring out so easily. Seongwoo, you’re so fucking sexy, I’m going to tear you to pieces if you’re not careful how tempting you act…”_

_Seongwoo stuffed his fingers into his mouth to block his wonton moans that would echo out of the bathroom into the hallway as Daniel sucked and bit down his throat while undoing their pants, rubbing their silky, scalding members together. At his whining complaint that it was hurting because it was dry after a moment of noisily grinding against the shaky store doll, Daniel paused in making a hicky along his shoulder to grab something out of his blazer pocked._

_It was peach-scented hand cream. The scent was pleasant, sweet, and relaxing which didn’t at all match what Daniel did with that cream, causing the rest of his senses to go haywire. He slathered it around their skin, then pressed them together with his hand gripping around both firmly. Then he started rapidly pumping while rolling his hips forward, slamming Seongwoo harshly back into the wall which caused a delicious ache. He’d bruise for sure but he’d be proud and whenever he saw it while he was showering, he’d recall this incredibly wild sensual moment and probably end up jacking off, turned on by his shameful thoughts._

_“Ah, ah, hmm, hmm, Niel sunbae, so good, harder please…”_

_Seongwoo moaned shamefully into his slightly bared chest as he fell forward, holding on to his broad, rippling, tensed shoulders for dear life, his trembling legs at risk of collapsing from the intense waves of hot pleasure attacking his sensitive system._

_Daniel hummed in agreement and excitement with his mouth full of flesh from his exposed throat or sometimes his ears which he also loved to suck on, his powerful thighs slamming into Seongwoo’s slender, squishy ones a couple of times a second as he frantically rocked into the other, his hand going a bit slower but firmer to assist the rising swell. Their wet, warm cocks swelled and grew harder as they came closer, then Daniel raised his head, yanked his hand away, and slammed their mouths together as their climax approached dangerously close._

_They deepened the pressure at the same time their tongues dived and clashed, prolonging the feel by slowing and rocking deeper as the tsunami rushed to its highest crashing point, swallowing up the excited, grateful moans they were able to release now it would be muffled._

_Seongwoo clawed Daniel’s sweaty, curved back while Daniel threaded his fingers in his hair and tugged him as close as possible like he were desperately attempting to consume him. Their tongues swirled furiously between their clamped, wettened mouths, their throats trembled with the roaring sounds of pleasure, their sweaty thighs squeaked as they rubbed them together, the door had a scratching sound from Seongwoo’s belt. The most rewarding sound was the achievement of their labor, the squelching sounds of sperm-splattered flesh being stroked and dripping on to the tile form off their connected, tensed bodies._

Seongwoo’s eyes popped open and then he cursed. He was still cumming, soaking his shorts straight through to the sheets he could feel it. He shamefully moaned into his pillow and turned to ride out the rest of the pleasure waves from his vivid, sinful dream, humping the mattress desperately, his mind reliving those last super hot moments with Daniel in steamy detail to assist in the relief session. Because he truly needed it; he’d been backed for so many months he lost count.

“Why is it Daniel again? Why do I keep wanting him when I already rejected him and haven’t even seen him? When he hates me? Why isn’t it ever Jonathan I imagine being intimate with, who I like and am already dating and likes me back too? He’s also sweet, attractive, and loving. He’s good for me. He’s the one that I chose. Why can’t I have wet dreams about the person I’m seeing instead?”

_Just what sort of fucked person am I? I have two-timing fantasies? I want to be in a polyamorous relationship? What’s gonna happen next, a threesome with those cousins, even incest? My mind is so messed up these days, I wouldn’t even be surprised._

_This damn inner rebel and it’s trouble/drama addiction. Making me have fantasies of cheating on Jonathan with his similar looking cousin. Damn, that’s so messed up, something that would only happen in the trashiest of porn clips. What’s wrong with me? God, I’m so ashamed, so guilty, so apologetic._

_Well… At least it’s just a dream, not like I pop boners whenever I see him in the halls or something. No one knows but me and dreams don’t necessarily have to mean something. Thank god, it’s just in my dreams that I’m such a terrible person controlled by desires and greed, who can’t choose between them. I already chose in real life. I chose the nicer, safer, more promising option. I chose protection and healing instead of excitement and trouble._

_I already clearly chose Jonathan and rejected Daniel. And I’m fully satisfied with my choice even though it goes against my norm. He makes me happy. He makes me laugh and smile all the time. He’s such a terrific guy._

_And yet…it’s true that there’s the attraction and intimacy factor is slightly lacking…_

_Nah. Don’t worry about it, man. We’ll get there. It’s alright to take things slow. He isn’t wrong to think that way. That’s perfectly normal in a serious, emotion-based relationship. You’ll have plenty of time to be make progress. Just keep taking things easy breezy, don’t put pressure on him by stressing physical things, that’s how a normal relationship should be. You’ve just been with the wrong kind of guys who can’t control their desires and the physical things are the most important and always on their minds. Now you’re with the right guy, who just likes you for you without needing to attack your body like an animal._

_But, fuck, sometimes I really miss animalistic sex though, someone making me feel wanted and the addicting levels of excitement and pleasure of more mature intimacy…_

_Damn, why does Daniel have to be so much my usual type. That sort of seductive bad ass. Why does Jonathan have to be such a fluffy, innocent angel. Can’t I merge them so it’s more in-between? Someone who is good for my soul and can also satisfy my primal hunger? Ah, if only this were a fiction I could write out my perfect guy or erase my attraction to one person, things would be so much easier. The real word sucks. As per usual._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You read my mind, you're awesome! I hope that you enjoyed this little drabble. Check out the alternative option if you're curious and want more story time. 
> 
> You probably should get some water or take a cold shower after that.


	26. Option A: Staircase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! You’ve correctly found the ‘Author’s Choice’! Good job reading my mind! After you read, comment that you guessed correctly so you can collect an award possibly.

“So, you’re dating now? But you didn’t end things with me? Is that allowed? Somehow, I don’t think so. That’s cheating. You’re officially a two-timer. Congratulations, both of you. Hope you’re so proud of yourselves.”

Jonathan and Seongwoo stopped holding hands and slid across the step they were sitting on to opposite sides. Krystal had seen them as she was walking down the staircase. Which was most unfortunate. She came between them and sat down in the middle, talking sarcastically and clapping. She ignored Seongwoo who started to say some excuse beginning with the classic ‘it’s not what you think…’, putting a hand up into his face rudely.

“I don’t speak to mistresses. It’s degrading. Just do what accessories are good at. Sit there and look pretty. I have a bone to pick with you, though. My dear Jonny, my future hubby. Care to explain what was just going on?”

“Um…. Er… it’s just… me and Seongwoo, so we’re actually…um, how to say it…” 

Jonathan scratched his head, face heating with shyness. That was due to the fact that neither of them had yet to put a label on their relationship. They’d confessed and done skinship while they hung out, that was about it. They weren’t exactly dating, but he couldn’t say that they were just friends so clearly either. He didn’t want to out their relationship without Seongwoo’s permission because things could get ugly, especially if she got their parents involved.

“Are you together? Is it a money for sex kind of thing? Sugar Daddy stuff?”

“No!” They both responded sharply with their faces deepening tints in a similar fashion, strawberry from their neck to their ears.

With barely stifled irritation, Jonathan explained, “I told you that it was never like that. It isn’t. Seongwoo doesn’t need money and I would never do that sort of thing. I’m not a desperate man-slut. Jeez, Krys. Stop insulting both of us with your wild assumptions. Or do you have some sort of fantasy about that? Are YOU the one that’s involved in the sugar business behind my back?”

She scoffed, curtain of chocolate waves flowing down as she rested her cheek on her hand.

“Hah. Having a young sugar baby at my beck and call is not a bad idea actually. I’m getting a bit lonely and vengeful these days. Though it would be hard to hide that sort of thing and my rep would be ruined if it was found out. People would think I’m trying to make you jealous or that we hate each other or something.”

She paused to flip her hair, while giving Seongwoo a judgmental stare as if he was so far beneath her that he might as well be a bug she was considering stepping on. She should consider herself lucky that they were at school and Seongwoo didn’t want to harm his or Jonathan’s records or she might be missing a large patch of that flowy mane.

“Anyways. So…how long is this whatever it is thing between you two going to last? Should I just turn a blind eye until the attraction fades? Or do I need to get the ‘rents involved? Just wondering, are you planning to break our deal for this nobody or what?”

Seongwoo pretended to strangle and beat her head from behind, irritated at the ‘nobody’ and other things she was implying. Treating him like he wasn’t a threat to their relationship, like he couldn’t hold a candle to her, obviously, but she was just asking out of obligation. He was a whole truck load of colorful fireworks while she was more like a lit-up matchstick. He was far superior in every way, as a person and as a love interest.

“I, um, I don’t know. We haven’t thought that far…or discussed it. So, I can’t say. Just, well, I like him and he feels the same. I’d appreciate if you didn’t interfere. I mean, it’s not like you can’t do the same. It’s not like you genuine like me.”

“What are you saying, jagiya? I like you this much! I’ve never liked anyone the way I like you. You just refuse to see my heart. It makes Kryssy sad, hing…”

Seongwoo looked a mix of disgusted and concerned while Jonathan looked alarmed as Krystal slid close, hugged his arm, and snuggled onto his shoulder. She sounded freakishly sweet and baby-like. She was even batting her eyes and pouting. The boys both wanted to puke.

“Eh. What are you saying? Stop doing these weird things.”

Jonathan attempted to push her off, seeming uncomfortable. He cast Seongwoo apprehensive glances. The elder had a gloomy, contemplative aura around him as he stared at her hands on his crush’s arm.

Seongwoo was attempting to interpret what this meant. If she was just messing around or if she was being serious. They were both plausible considering how she acted and her personality. She could like her fiancé but also be acting affectionate out of pettiness because she wanted to hurt him by making him envious.

He was annoyed at himself that her cheap plan was slightly effective. He wanted to push them apart as a jealous monster clawed from inside. He wanted to slap her and tell her to stay away from Jonathan because he was his. It was quite difficult to reign his possessive emotions back in. They were in school and he didn’t want to give her satisfaction if this was all a game.

“If you guys actually date. Just know. I’m not going to sit pretty. I’m going to come between you. In fact, I might just do whatever to make sure you can’t even date at all. Like tell your father, perhaps. If I feel like it. Have a nice day, darling. Not the sewer rat, you can go to the slums where you belong.”

After attempting to kiss Jonathan on the cheek which he was able to block with his hand thanks to his quick reflexes and superior athletic abilities, she stuck out her tongue at Seongwoo then skipped away. They were both left confounded, unsure of what to say about what just happened, if anything at all. In the end, they decided to ignore her because it was troublesome and their time together was limited.

“Come here, my darling hyung. I’m cold and lonely. Only you can make it better. I need you, hyung-ah. Come over~”

Jonathan easily cleared the awkward, heavy air between them with his sweet words, tossing out his arms for a hug. Seongwoo eagerly slid over, giggling as he was given the warmest, tightest bear hug, his cheek being rubbed raw by the affectionate younger’s nose.

The threat was not completely ousted from their minds, but much of the anxiousness was as that intimate moment subtly dispelled the potential misunderstanding.

_What’s that air-headed lunatic talking about? The only one he wants to cuddle with is me. He doesn’t and won’t ever like you because you’re so obviously fake, not to mention rude and crazy. Try to come between us all you want. Nothing’s going to happen the way you want. Our feelings are strengthening every day and we’re so happy together, as you can see. You can’t possibly make him happy like this. You can’t even understand and appreciate him for who he really is underneath the prestige of his family’s name._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You read my mind, you're awesome! I hope that you enjoyed this little drabble. Check out the alternative option if you're curious and want more story time. Unfortunately you can't avoid the ice bitch that way either tho XD She's gonna make issues one way or another, can't control that nasty psycho.


	27. Option B: Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aw, too bad~ You weren’t able to guess correctly this time. You’ve selected ‘The Alternative’. I hope that the scenario is enjoyable and you’ll say what you thought about it below the chapter anyway! Good luck on your next guess!

“Thank you for coming down here to have an interview with me, Miss Kang. I could really use the help with my proposal. I’m so interested in the field you’re in…”

Seongwoo and Jonathan were planning to walk home together when they suddenly came across Jonathan’s mother talking to Krystal in the nearly empty teacher’s office. They ducked into the bathroom, pressed to the wall just inside the doorway as the sounds of clicking heels approached dangerously close by. Jonathan smoothly slid his hand down Seongwoo’s arm, linking their fingers together, giving him silent comfort with a gentle squeeze.

“By the way, what do you think of Jonathan dating someone who is here on a scholarship, Miss Kang? These days, I heard that he’s been hanging out with someone like that. I told him you probably wouldn’t approve of it, though I mean, I’m totally okay with something casual going on…”

_ Okay with it, my ass. Ugh, that evil bitch. She’s declaring war yet again, this time making it personal. This is a serious threat. You better end this relationship soon or I’m going to spill. Don’t you dare think about seriously dating him because he’s mine and she’s never going to approve, just watch. Stop dreaming, loser. I’ve got your guys’ future here like putty in the palm of my hands. _

“Well, dear. I doubt that he even notices anyone around, let alone wants to date them. How could he when he has a dazzling ruby like you? Jonny is in the class of diamonds. No matter how pretty or smart a lower-class person is, in the end they’re nothing but a flashy imitation made of crystal. The value isn’t the same, so the crystal will be snubbed if placed next to a high-caliber diamond. Or a ruby. 

You have nothing to worry about. Jonny will not be attracted to someone like that when he has the best gem the world has to offer by his side already. He has class and taste.”

After they were gone, Seongwoo let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Apparently, he’d been gripping/clawing Jonathan’s hand as well. Since he’d been offended and intensely annoyed. Still was, to be frank. At both of them.

“So, I’m a tasteless crystal and you’re an expensive diamond, huh?” he snarked, brows furrowed intently.

Jonathan showed him the sweetest, softest look while rubbing his wrist. “Sorry. My mom was insensitive. She shouldn’t say things like that. She doesn’t know you though. You’re more special and precious than crystals. Your worth as person can’t be measured by that sort of silly symbolism.”

“She did this on purpose, I know it. She knew we were going to be around here. Ugh, I’m sorry but she’s such a frigid, annoying bitch. I’m going to tell her off, that’s it—”

Jonathan tugged him back to his side when Seongwoo attempted to stomp out.

“Hey, hyung, stop. Don’t. Just leave the icy bitch be. If you instigate a fight with her, she gets what she wants, remember. You let her control you. I’m worried for you. If you get more on her bad side, I’m wondering what havoc she’ll cause when I’m not around to protect you. If we we’re in the same class, I would let you tear her hair out maybe. But there’s a lot at stake here since we’re not.”

“But what if at this rate she really tells your mom about us?” the elder commented anxiously, chewing some chapped skin off on his lip until Jonathan reached up and pinched his chin to make him stop.

He reassured in a gentle, honey tone, “She won’t. It will hurt her pride. She’ll lose face. Seem less of a perfect woman. My mother might question why she can’t keep me interested that I go seeking out guys. She’s merely bluffing to piss you off. She’s feeling jealous and threatened, that’s all.”

Seongwoo plopped his head back on the wall, sinking down with a feeling of despair. 

“Can you just call your engagement off with her, seriously? Tell your mom how shitty she is. I’ll help you collect evidence. She’s your mom. Surely she wouldn’t want you to be with someone terrible and be miserable as an adult…”

Jonathan smiled with sympathy, rubbing his thumb along his palms and wrists in a soothing manner. Since he knew a couple things about massages.

“It isn’t that simple. Her family and mine are close friends and also business partners. She isn’t quite so bad as she seems with you which is why my parents will probably always be fooled and approve. I will find a way to break it off though on my own. Eventually.”

Seongwoo turned and gave him a suspicious, annoyed look. “Have you been lying and actually have feelings for her? Just because she’s pretty? Why string along a person who does you no good? You must be attracted to her or have some affection from when you were childhood friends.”

Jonathan laughed, eyes twinkling with joy because it was the first time that he’d witnessed a display of jealousy from his crush. He stepped in front of the suspicious, sulking brunette, slipping his hands to his waistline underneath his blazer.

“The only person I like and think is pretty is you, hyung. She’s a potato in comparison.”

Seongwoo growled, still ensnared by some strings of anger, “Then I should grind her up and turn her into French fries. At least then she’d be somewhat useful. Fits her class level as well. Salty, petty psycho cunt.”

“Hmm. I like it when you get foul-mouthed somehow. The contradiction with your posh face is attractive…”

Seongwoo’s kitten ears and other things perked up. He sensed a change in the atmosphere that was unusual for them. Jonathan spoke super low and husky while staring at his mouth and leaning in, his eyes darkening. It felt as if he were aroused and coming on to him. Like he wanted to do some serious, mature kissing. Which Seongwoo was more than eager to oblige because he’d been wanting to try making out with him for ages. There weren’t people around, so he had no reason to object.

He put his arms over those pacific ocean shoulders, closed his eyes and tipped his head to seem more inviting. As Jonathan gave him a gentle, electrifying kiss, his hands slid to his neck, threading into his short, silky hair at the nape. 

They kissed a couple of times, soft and lingering, switching angles which made it more thrilling each time. Seongwoo inhaled as the next kiss came more firmly with their lips slightly parted. The next time that Jonathan swooped in, he opened his mouth more and got his tongue ready to flick his lip in an enticing manner. 

His hope was that Jonathan would naturally respond and then they’d start playing with tongue, exploring the areas inside for the first time. His heart was racing and his inner slut was pumping rushes of blood to inflate the front of his slacks as quick as possible. It was as thrilling as ridinga a roller coaster but also painfully frustrating as a romance fiction because of how slow burn it was. It took forever for their lips to meet. He boldly shifted down and pressed the tip of his tongue to the center of Jonathan’s plump bottom lip, sliding it from top to bottom lightly. 

Jonathan’s hum of surprise was encouraging but it also was reminiscent of Daniel’s in his dream. Equally sensual and deep. They both pulled away after that, one feeling guilty and the other feeling bashful as some people passed in the hallway.

“This isn’t a good place for kissing like that, hyung. We should stop before we get seen and reported for indecency…”

Seongwoo was so disappointed and frustrated that he could groan and pound on the walls with his fists.

_ Dammit, that was so close! Why didn’t it work out?! The universe must be against me having a stupid make-out session at this point. I’m going crazy. How much longer do I have to wait to get a real kiss with someone? How infuriating! _

_ Jonathan jumped as Seongwoo tossed down his hands and threw back his head while admitting a monstrous shout.  _

_ “Ahhh!” It was scary but he couldn’t ever be truly frightened of his crush because he was such a beautiful guy. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, better luck next game, guys. Thank you for reading and would appreciate your thoughts on the scenario anyways. Go back and click the other option to see the original, intended story you're missing out on! Sorry that you can't avoid the nasty psycho tho, she messes things up for this happy, sweet couple but it's necessary for the overall plot which will lead the boys' maturity ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Life of the Rich and Infamous is a chaebol high school melodrama romance story coming up featuring two different Daniels with Seongwoo caught in the middle of their rivalry ~


End file.
